Legends of the Heart
by Saints among Angels
Summary: A demon appears in Storybrooke who has kidnapped Hades and Robin without anyone noticing them being gone. As then a couple of mysterious strangers show up and so will the heroes trust these strangers to help them find Robin and Hades; or will the demon succeed into getting what she desires of ruling the worlds? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Hades becomes mortal and

_**Here's the thing I didn't like how the episode of "Last Rites" ended so I decided to put my own twist to it. Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. I also don't make any money or profits from this either just to let anyone know. Some of the characters that will be mentioned are some that I created and so I leave you with this story in mind, and please leave a comment/suggestion because I would like to hear what anyone thinks about this fan fiction.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Hades becomes mortal and loses all of his memories**_

 _ **In a special location only Christy would know**_

Christy had already kidnapped Hades and Robin before any of them could do anything or figure it out. It was simple as Hades had appeared with Zelena on the bridge she watched as the wicked witch gave her child to Hades to protect. Who sadly was too blind to see the things that the demon knew too well; as Hades cued the baby for a while Christy disappeared and reappeared in front of Hades as she said "Hello Hades" which made the god of the Underworld looked in her direction with caution. He seethed at her as he said "What do you want?" Christy smiled at him wildly as she said "Why I thought we were friends, so why don't you give me that beautiful baby and we can talk" Hades yelled out "No, I won't give you this child! It belongs to Zelena and I won't let you have it." Christy watched as the god of the Underworld stepped back a little from her as she laughed at him as she said "How hilarious you're acting like a hero right now don't make me laugh" as then a weird looking animal started to appear behind her as then Hades took another step as he started to running away while cooing baby in his arms. As then Christy smirked wildly as she whispered out "Get him" as then the animal chased after Hades.

Hades stopped as he looked down at the beautiful baby in his arms as he whispered "Don't worry you're safe now, no one is going to get you." As then Hades turned around to see the lizard creature coming towards them as he was about to run in the other direction something hit him in the head making him fall to his knees. Hades looked up to see that there was another him smiling at him wildly as the demon appeared beside the man that looked just like him. He watched as the demon purred out "Good my pet, now take the child" as then Hades watched as the twin him took Zelena's baby as he cried out "No, give her back" while the one that looked at him while the baby cried as the twin him did what he did and cued the baby to sleep. Hades tried to get up but Christy stopped him from getting up as she forced him the stay kneel to the ground. Hades growled out "I'm the God of the Underworld do you know who you're messing with" Christy smirked at him as she said "Oh yes, I do and I have so much more in store for you dear Hades". Hades was about to wave his hand up but was too late as Christy beat him to the punch by waving her hand over him making Hades fall completely down on the ground falling into a deep sleep. Christy smirked at the fallen god as his twin looked at her as if she knew what it wanted to say; she turned to it as she said "I want you to do exactly what Hades would do. Say what he would say do you understand" the twin of Hades said "Yes my lady" as he cooed to the baby and headed back to the bridge that the real Hades was at. Christy walked over to Hades as then the one creature ended up changing in to Robin as she said "Take this lovely god to my headquarters, and then come back for the next phase of the plan." Twin Robin nodded as he picked up Hades and disappeared from the demon's site as she laughed at the site of the once God of the Underworld.

 _ **In the entrance of the tunnels**_

Robin was standing there waiting for Regina to come when Christy appeared in front of him as she said "Why isn't it the Prince of Thieves? Come to save your daughter" Robin pulled out his bow and arrow as he pointed to her as he yelled out "Did Hades sent you" she smiled at him wildly as she said "No not exactly" as then she blow some dust at him as Robin started to feel dizzy and fall to the ground while accidentally shooting the arrow at her; but only for her to light it up like a match and turning it into ashes. Christy snapped her fingers making the twin of Robin to appear as she said "Now I want you to do exactly what the real Robin Hood would do and if everything goes as plan that soon I'll be able to escape the Mountains of Asher and rule everything. Now stay here and wait for Regina" as then the twin Robin nodded as he smiled wildly while saying "Of course my lady" as then the creature watched as his lady and Robin disappear from him as the plan went on as plan.

 _ **At Christy's Headquarters**_

Robin woke up being chained to a wall sitting on the floor as he looked up to see that the demon was smiling at him as he yelled out "Let me go! I have to save my daughter from that monster and that wicked witch!" Christy smiled at him wildly as she said "There is no need to worry your pretty head about your daughter she's safe, but why tell you when I can show you." As then Robin watched as Christy snapped her fingers making the screen appear in front of them that was a big flat screen TV. Robin saw Hades being carried by one of the demons guards. Robin looked at the once God of the Underworld as he said "What did you do to Hades?" Christy smirked as she walked away from Robin as she said "Nothing for you to worry about" then looked behind her as she continued "To give you something to look at" as then the screen came up with an image of the fake Robin with Regina and the fake Hades pointing the Olympian Crystal at them. Forcing poor Robin to watch everything that was going to happen to him and Regina as well as his child.

In the other room where the other guard placed Hades on the table and strapped him in while Christy spoke with authority "Leave us we have much to talk" as the guard bowed to her then left her with Hades while closing the door behind him. Hades opened his eyes to see that Christy was looking at him as he said "What am I doing here? Let me go now, I'm the god of the Underworld and I have some things to do" but Christy laughed wickedly as she finished his sentence in a mocking way "Taking over Storybrooke? I hate to bust your bubble, but I'm afraid that plan of yours won't work. I'm afraid that your true love Zelena never really loved you, but why tell you when I can show you" as then Hades felt the table being lifted and a screen being shown in front of him. As then Christy waved her hand over it as a picture showed Hades of Zelena, the fake him and Regina with a dead body of Robin.

Christy went beside him as she whispered in to Hades ear "How sad that the poor god of the Underworld fell in love with someone who has sin so much. That he wanted to be alive; to feel things such as love, true love with someone who was envious of her own little sister, who had chosen her own sister over her true love, and how the poor little god was trying to give her everything she could ever wanted but only to have it spit back in his face. Poor little Hades" as then Hades screamed out "No, no you're wrong she would never betray me" as then he watched as his fate played out as if it was happening to him. Hades saw how the fake him told Zelena that in order for them to be happy was to kill Regina and that Regina told Zelena that the fact him was the one that killed the fake Robin. Hades watched in horror as Zelena stabbed the crystal into the fake Hades in the heart killing him. Hades cried out "No this can't be real why, why would Zelena do this? I thought" Christy laughed at him as she said "What you thought that little minks loved you! How pathetic here I thought you were the God of the Underworld. . . . . I suppose you want to watch this again" Hades looked at her angry as he yelled out "NO" but the demon laughed as she said "Oh yes" and snapped her fingers making the part where Zelena stabbed the fake Hades killing him and putting it on a loop over and over again. This made Hades cry out in pain as Christy left the room laughing at Hades torture closing the door behind her. She went to her throne and sat on it while watching poor Robin scream out in pain as he saw Regina being in pain.

 _ **In the days that followed**_

It had been several days since Hades and Robin had been kidnapped by Christy; as she walked back into the room where Robin was being chained at for he was being forced to watch as Regina was mourning his death and fighting the Evil Queen that was inside of her. Christy smiled at him as she said "Do you like the view" he seethed at her as he yelled out "When I get out of here I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me" Christy laughed at him as she said "You'll have to get in line, but now I leave you with the pain knowing that your beloved Regina will become the woman she's always been." Robin seethed out "I'll kill you damn demon from hell" as Christy walked away from him while whispering "Now let's see how are handsome god is doing shall we my pet" as then the creature appeared by her side as they went to the room where Hades stayed in. In the room Christy smiled wildly as she saw that light in Hades eyes fade from him the fact that the image of Zelena stabbing him was still playing over and over again as he whimpered out "Make it stop" Christy smiled as she said "Make what stop?" Hades cried out "Make the pain stop please I beg you, please I don't want to feel this anymore. Make it stop" Christy went over to him as she whispered in his ear "You wish for me to take the pain away from you Hades." Hades looked up at her sadly as he whimpered out "Yes please make it stop I don't want this pain anymore." Christy smirked at him as she said "But I thought you wanted this" Hades look the other way as he cried out even more by saying "I don't want this, please take it away. My heart is breaking" Christy continued to manipulate Hades with "I could help you with that" Hades looked back at the demon as he said "You can" Christy purred out "Oh yes, I can take the pain away from you Hades, I can make it so that you'll never feel this pain ever again. But I want you to relax for this will be a very delicate process and once you wake up the pain will be gone" without thinking Hades did what Christy wanted as he relaxed on the table waiting for the pain to end.

Christy looked up as one of her servants came in holding a pillow with a crystal on top of it. Christy took the crystal as the servant walked away from her as she started on the process of making Hades mortal. She placed the garnet crystal on Hades chest as she magically held it still as the jolt of its power started making Hades scream in pain as he felt all of his godly like abilities being sucked into the crystal that was on his chest. He writhed back and forth as the pain continued to hurt him the feeling of losing one's self; Hades now finally knew what that meant when someone says it, and there was nothing he could do as he felt it leaving him. After a few hours the garnet crystal was complete as it shimmered making Christy pick it up and look inside of it to see the flaming god pounding the crystal mouthing out "Let me out" as she laughed at the crystal then looking down to see Hades sleeping like a child breathing in and out not even realizing that now he had now become a mortal man. Christy looked at one of her guards as she said "Give me the box" as then one of them gave her a small box; as she opened it only to put the small garnet crystal in it and closing it while putting it in one of the chambers that she had magically summoned. As she waved it away she turned around as she said "Give me one of the memory crystals." One of the other servants left only for a seconded but then returned with a big huge crystal in his hands. As the servant gave the crystal to Christy; she looked at Hades as she said "Now this will help relief the pain that you so want to get rid of" as then she placed the crystal on the top of his head while holding it making it not smash his head. As then the crystal got activated as Hades gasped out in pain and his eyes rolled to the back to his head as the crystal sucked all of his memories away from him.

Every single memory that he had was taken from him; the memory of his brothers Zeus and Poseidon, all of his other sisters and brothers. Even the memory of Hercules his own nephew was taken from him. The memory of Liam Jones Killian's brother vanishes from his mind, the memory of Zelena trying to do her time traveling spell and telling her that he fell in love with her gone. Even the memories of him being a God of the Underworld was leaving him forever. Every memory that he had was leaving him as if it was turning into a grain of sand leaving him; he now no longer knew who he was and will never be the same after this. Christy watches as all of Hades memories are being collected into the crystal; the one that made her smile wickedly is the ones of Zelena all of the ones where Hades met her in Oz and taught her how to ride a bike for the first time. This was when he fell in love with her and told her that he loved her only to have her not believe him. Even the memories of how Zelena appeared in the Underworld that was like Storybrooke as she sees Hades again; only to have the poor god telling her that he did this for her after all this time because he still loved her.

Christy laughed as Zelena told him that she couldn't but he understood that she didn't trust him yet. Everything from there to Zelena getting a decay flower, going to see him again to drink a glass of wine with him, and to propose to Zelena to marry him by saying 'Will you create chaos with me' only to have her not answer him yet. Then that kiss that Zelena gave to Hades to make his heart beating only made Christy laugh more as that memory appeared in the crystal. As every memory was coming into the crystal Christy watched as Hades was still breathing heavy from all the memories that was being suck out of his mind and into the crystal was taking its toll on him now that he was mortal. But then the last memory came out of him was the one where him and Zelena were going through the portal to go to Storybrooke leaving the once poor god with noting in his head. As then Christy lifted the crystal up and then away from Hades head as she walked around him as then a pillow appeared in one of the servants hands. She then placed the crystal on it as she said "Put Hades memories somewhere special where no one will get them. . . . Not even him do you understand" the servant nodded as he took the crystal that was full of Hades memories away from them.

Christy then walked back to see her handy work; she saw how Hades was no longer a god but a mere mortal sleeping peacefully. She lean into his ear as she said "Don't be afraid your new life will begin, but where to send you" as she stood up straight and looked at a magical map appeared as she went up to it. She looked at everything that was on the map as she spotted the one place that not even Zelena would ever find him; she turned around to face the once god as she said in a cooing tone "Ah I know exactly where to put you my dear where you'll start your new life and never look back to what once was" as then she walked back to the sleeping man as she waved her hands over him making him disappear from her site.

One of her servants went up to her as she said "Where did you take Hades?" Christy smiled evilly as she said "I sent Hades to Williamsburg Virginia where he'll live a mortal's life forever where not even Zelena could find him. I've made sure that he'll never find true love, where he'll only go to work and make work his one true love. He'll go about his life as all mortal does and do it so well that he'll have greatness. He'll be a good little boy and everyone will make fun of him for being so good that it'll make him so sad for only a brief moment. How sad that Zelena will never know what happened to her hot sex god of the Underworld went!" As then Christy laughed as did all her demon servants knowing that this would break everyone's hearts even Zelena if she ever found out what happened to Hades.


	2. Chapter 2: Hector starts his life

_**Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. Now I hope everyone will like this chapter, but in the later chapters Zelena will be showing up soon. I would like to hear what you think about this story so far, so please leave a comment/suggestion on here. So on with the story and don't worry other pairings will appear in this story later on but for now this is going to be a Hades and Zelena pairing. Also the site wouldn't let me fit some of the video games characters on here just to let everyone know, so they'll come in the later chapters just not right now.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Hector starts his life just like everyone else**_

 _ **At a beautiful Victorian Mansion**_

A young men sleeping in his queen size bed in his room in his Victorian Mansion that his parents left him when they passed away in a car crash. On his dresser an alarm goes off as he hits it making it go off as he woke up as he got out of his bed yawning as he walked to his bathroom in this bedroom. He looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. In the mirror revealed a handsome blond hair with gorgeous blue eyes looking back at him as he said "Good morning" then continued his day of getting ready for work. He went to his closet and got out a blue suit with a white shirt. He then put on everything as he got ready for his work day. He walked outside as he got down the steps he looked in the direction of his neighbor as he said "Hello Miss Jenny" as then Ms. Jenny smiled as she said "Hello Hector going to work today?" Hector smiled sweetly back to her as he said "Oh yes, I'm going to the art gallery to look at some really good stuff. Will I be seeing you there today?" Ms. Jenny sighed as she said "No I have so much to do here, but I hope you have a good day Hector." Hector smiled as he said "You too" as he walked away from his neighbor and down the side walk.

Hector did have a car but didn't like using it for some reason. It was probably because what happen to his parents, but he just raised his hand as a taxi came up to him as the driver said "Where are you going?" Hector smiled as he said "To North End Street please to the Colonial Art Gallery" as Hector opened the door and got in as the driver drove him off to the place he worked at. As then the taxi stopped at the Colonial Art Gallery as Hector said "Thank you" as he got out of the car and into the art gallery to do his job. As he walked in the security guard looked up as he said "Good morning Hector" Hector looked at the guard as he said "Good morning Mr. Tom, how is your day" security guard smiled back at Hector as he said "Well I've been good, but just to let you know that your boss wanted to see you today. So you need to go to his office asap." Hector nodded as he went through the gallery and then up the stairs. As he finally went through the hall and to the office door that said 'Johnson Craig' as Hector knocked on the door the man on the other said "Come in". Hector opened the door to see a man with brown hair and a black suit talking on the phone with someone.

John looked up to see Hector as he said to the phone "I have to go, no I have to go now little baby Hector is here. Okay talk to you later" as then John hung up the phone and looked at Hector as he said "Do you know why I called you up here?" Hector sighed as he said "No not really, but could you not call me little baby. I'm a grown man, not a" John interrupted him by saying "Did my brother not leave you in my care! Did he not say that I need to take you under my wing?" Hector sighed again as he said "Yes, yes he did" John continued "So then why has my little baby nephew done his job yet" Hector looked at him confused as he said "But you called me here" as then John said "Oh yeah that's right I did. Well I want you to deal with the sculptures that just came in dealing with the Greek gods and stuff. Do that with Stacy and then get back to me when you're done?" Hector nodded as he left his uncles office and back track to where he was before he came up to see his uncle. John closed the door as then he heard the voice coming from behind him saying "How is the poor boy doing does he remember anything yet?" John turned around to see the demon Christy sitting in his chair as John said "No, he's showing no signs that he remembers. But why would you not want him to find anyone to be his bitch? I mean if he was the god of the Underworld shouldn't he have someone." Christy smiled wildly as she said "I made it so he'll never find true love or a soul mate in any life time. He's needs to stay here, and you need to make sure that he does!" John nodded as Christy disappeared leaving John to continue to talk on the phone with someone he had before.

 _ **In the one part of the Gallery**_

Hector finally got the one statue of Zeus up as Stacy showed up as she said "Oh this looks really good, but where is Hera" Hector turned as he smiled at her as he said "I don't think she has a statue, or that it hasn't come up yet. But I put Poseidon and Hades in the other room. Well I think we should put Poseidon on the one side of Zeus and Hades on the other" as the men put the statues of Zeus

's brothers on either side of him Hector looked at Hades for a while as Stacy said "I need some help over here" Hector shook his head as to wipe the memory that wasn't really there in his mind and went in the direction of where Stacy was as he helped her with all the other artworks that needed to be put up. After a while of putting up paintings and other pieces of artwork Hector looked at Stacy in a cute lovingly way as one of the people walked up behind Hector as he said "Hey Hector are you looking at Stacy's ass again" Hector turned around to see the person who was talking to him as he said "Hello James, Lucy, Tai, what do you want?" James smacked his back as he said "Oh poor baby Hector wanting a little action with Stacy, oh you look like you're going to wet your pants" as then they all laughed as it made Hector really upset as he ran out of the section of the gallery while James said "Hey where're you going?" Hector found one of the bathrooms and went in there as he went straight for the stalls of the bathroom. Hector closed the stall behind him as he started to cry as he whispered out "Why do they have to make fun of me?" As then someone came into the men's bathroom as he said "Hector come out right now" as then Hector came out of the stall as he saw his uncle John as his uncle said "Get back to work right now!" Hector nodded as he left the bathroom leaving his uncle to continue his job for the rest of the day.

Putting up painting left and right as he finally got done Hector looked at all the work he had done as he felt something pull at him. He finally went back to the statue that was Hades as he looked at it. For some reason he could feel like something was coming to him as then he heard someone calling him from behind him saying "Hector come on the gallery is going to close in about an hour." Hector yelled back "I'll be there in a second, let me get my coat" as then he went back to where the lockers were and got his things. Then went to the door where Stacy was holding it for him as Hector said in a sweet tone "Thanks for holding the door for me" Stacy nodded as everyone left the gallery.

 ** _Back at the Mansion_**

Hector finally got home as he went up the stairs and down the hallway to where his bedroom was at. He didn't really feel like eating anything as he got ready for bed, and brushed his teeth in his bathroom. He finally got into bed as he let sleep take over him letting the warm covers warm his body as he whispered "Goodnight mom and dad". What he didn't know was that the spirit of Hades was watching him as he wanted to badly for him to remember him. As then Christy had appeared in the room as she said "Now what are you doing Hades? Ah I see so you were hoping that your human form would remember you" Hades looked at her as he said "He will remember me! I didn't know that you would turn me moral and made me forget everything about myself. But once the me there remembers everything of who I am I will kill you."

Christy laughed as Hector stirred but didn't wake up as she continued "Oh poor Hades wanting to come back from all of this. But sadly you can't kill me do you know why" Hades seethed at her as she continued "Because I'm not from your world or even those stupid fairy tale characters in Storybrooke could kill me. I'm a demon and demons out trump gods and villains any day. But be my guest on trying to 'kill' me and sadly she'll never find you." Hades looked at her again as he said "What makes you think I want Zelena to find me! After all you showed me that she wanted me died, I don't need her to help me get my memories back! I can get them on my own all I have to do is. . . . Is. . . . . Why can't I remember" Christy smirked as she whispered "It's because you're fading away from this plain, you're disappearing as we speak. No matter how hard you try you'll never get him to remember you because you no longer exist. You will become a ghost of myths and that is all you will ever become."

As then the spirit of Hades started to disappear from Christy as she looked at the sleeping form of Hector as she whispered "Don't worry Hector you'll live a life where only Greek gods will only become myths and that fairy tales are just stories that little kids listen to. You will go to work and come home and that is all you will be doing." Christy then disappeared from Hectors room leaving him to sleep and dreaming of things that will never happen to him like true love.


	3. Chapter 3: Zelena and Regina find

_**Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. Here is the next chapter and I hope that you all will enjoy this. Just please leave a comment/suggestion to let me know what you think about the story and now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Zelena and Regina find out that Hades and Robin are alive**_

 _ **Meanwhile at Storybrooke at Granny's Diner**_

Regina was morning Robin's death as Snow and Charming came up to her while saying "You know you don't have to go through this alone" Regina just looked at them sadly as Emma came in as she said "Regina there is something I need to tell you Killian is alive" Regina looked at Emma angry as then one of the dwarfs yelled out "Someone is at Robin's grave digging it up" as then everyone went to where the person was at, but Regina and Zelena were left at the Diner just for a bit. Zelena went up to her sister and hugged her as she said "Don't worry it'll get better." Regina sighed as she said "I know that everyone says that but I can't help how I feel about what just happened. Well I guess we have to go see what the commotion is going on." As then both sisters left the diner to see what was going on.

 _ **At the graveyard**_

Beth, Jak, Daxter, Ratchet, Clank, and Sly were digging up Robin's grave as Clank said "Should we really be doing this?" Beth's replied back with "Yes if this is what I think it is everyone in this stupid town is in big trouble. There is the coffin now let's bring that asshole up" as Jak and Beth brought up the coffin to the ground level. As then Ratchet used his wrench to open the coffin door as it showed the body of Robin as he said "Well what do you know it's the lizard!" Beth and her brothers had a feeling that it was the Charmings, and Killian that saw them doing their work but didn't bother with them since they had much more to worry about.

As Regina and Zelena showed up as Grumpy said "See I told you that those people were digging up Robin's grave." Charming did a hand jester to keep him quiet as they watched Beth do some kind of spell to revive Robin. Regina started to grab her chest as she was about to go after her love when Emma stopped her by saying "Wait something is happening" as then they all watched the conversation between Robin and Beth. Beth yelled out "Where's the real Robin Hood! I know she sent you" the fake Robin laughed out "What makes you think I'm not the real Robin Hood? I've saved Regina Mills and everyone in this stupid town!" Ratchet held out his freeze gun as he pointed it to the fake Robin while saying "One you smell like you just came from hell itself, and secondly you just said that this town is stupid. So yeah she did send you to take that guy's place." Beth punched the fake Robin in the face and flipped him over then kicked him in the balls before he could do anything. As the fake Robin was laying on the ground spiting green blood from his mouth Jak came up to him as he put his gun to his head as he said "We're not going to say this again, where is the real Robin Hood!" The fake Robin smirked out "You'll never find him or that God of the Underworld. They've been tortured to the point of no return." Beth then said "We'll see about that you sick son of a bitch" as they were going to take care of the fake Robin; Charming came running out as he said "Put your hands up" as everyone looked at Charming as Sly said "Yeah I don't think you know what's really going on." As then everyone came following behind Charming as Regina said "Stop! Tell me the truth you said that Robin is alive. Why were you hitting Robin like that if you brought him back?" As the fake Robin was about to run for it Sly hit it with his cane making the creature fall and pass out as Beth looked at them as she spoke in a serious tone "That was not the really Robin, that was a chameleon it was disguised as Robin to fool you. Now if anyone doesn't mind but my brothers and I have some things that we need to take care of." Charming yelled out "No one is going anywhere you'll be staying right here."

Regina continued "If that is the case what did this fake Robin mean by never finding Robin or Hades?" Beth looked at Regina as she said "Robin and Hades were kidnapped by the very same person that we're looking to take care of. Her name is none of your concern so if you don't mind we need to go" but Snow yelled out "No, you can trust us we can help you." Beth and her brothers rolled their eyes as she yelled back with "Really you want to help us when you didn't even notice that the creatures from hell took the form of the ones you love! No I don't think we can trust any of you!" As then Zelena looked at Beth as she whimpered out "Hades is alive, he's alive, he's" as then Regina hurried to Zelena just before she fell to the ground as her poor older sister passed out from hearing the news about Hades being alive. Beth could see the conflict of what was going through Zelena's mind; even Ratchet could hear it even though he had the ability to hear sexual thoughts he could still hear the conflict that was with in Zelena's mind. Ratchet looked at Beth as he said "So she's in love with a Greek God? Huh I wonder if she knew that you're the one that kick his ass for not doing his job. You know like you kicked Zeus's ass for not being a good brother to Hades and Poseidon" Beth smiled at Ratchet as Daxter said "Yeah he totally acted like a pussy when you kick in in the balls."

Charming heard this as he said "Wait you fought with Zeus? Why would you do that" Beth looked at Charming as she said "That is none of your business" but Daxter cut in while saying "Because he was a jerk to his brothers and he should have taught him what he was supposed to do rather than leaving him with his own devices." Both Beth and Jak looked at Daxter in a stern way as Sly said "Shouldn't we go get that fake bastard in the mayor's office? I was hoping to bust his ass too" but then Zelena woke up as she looked up at Regina as she said "I had the weirdest dream that Hades was alive. But that can't be true Hades is dead right." Regina didn't know how to answer her sister let alone answer the question of her own that was on her mind right now. Here was a lady and her companions that told them that both Robin and Hades is alive so she had a really hard time believing what they said. As then Emma walked up to Beth and her brothers as she said "You need to tell us now why you're here and what this person that you're looking for is?" As then someone came running in to the grave yard with a bow and an arrow that shot at the tree at them. When everyone looked at the direction that it came from as then Regina spoke in a whispered tone "Robin" as then everyone saw Robin with his bow out and an arrow with it. Regina could believe that lady was right but something wasn't right; Robin's clothes were all shredded with blood all over it, his hands were red and scrapes all over them like he was trying to get out of something. Even the look in his eyes were wild like an animal; Regina couldn't believe it as she helped up her sister and then walked over to Robin as she stood in front of him as she said in a loving tone "Robin, it's me Regina. Do you remember me" as then Robin looked into Regina's brown eyes as he whispered out "Regina? Regina is that you are you still the one I love or are you the evil queen? Please tell me that you haven't gone back to being the Evil Queen" Regina cried as she ran up to Robin as she kissed him passionately while saying "No, I'm still the woman you fell in love with. Oh Robin I'm so glad that you're alive and you are safe now no one is going to get you" everyone was happy that Robin is alive but Beth and her brothers walked up to Robin and Regina as she said "Robin we need to know how you escaped from her."

Robin stopped kissing Regina for a second to get a breath of air as he looked at Beth and her brothers as he said "So you're Eleabeth and those are your physical protectors Jak, Ratchet, and Sly. I heard her talking well screaming about you. I tried to escape many times from her, but she always made sure that I knew my place. It felt like years that I had stayed in that place too, and I felt like I was never going to escape from that demon from hell. Until I saw a knife that she had on her throne, but after that I don't really remember much." Beth looked at him as she said "You were there only for a month Robin." Everyone gasped as Regina said "How can that be it was only a couple of days that Robin and Hades were well you know" Ratchet was next to say "Huh yeah well time flows differently in some worlds. So yeah Robin was in that place for a month where as here it was only a day or two." Then Beth said again "Give me your hands" Robin then did as she asked and gave her his hands with her Jak putting his hand on her shoulder they were able to see what exactly happened to Robin.

 _ **In Robin's Memory**_

Robin was chained to the wall as he looked in the direction that Christy was at as she yelled out "Eleabeth and her brothers are here! That son of a bitch is going to stop me from getting out of the Mountain of Asher." Robin noticed that there was a knife sitting at the throne of hers as he grabbed it and used it to pick the lock on the shackles that were around his wrists. When he finally pick the lock on his shackles he started in to a run when one of the demon's guards yelled out "Hey get back here you bastard." As then Robin punched the guy in the face and kicked him in the balls that the guard did an ugh sound and hunched over on to the ground. Robin ran into the weapons room there he got his bow and arrow as he then went out of the room. Robin then looked back to see that Christy along with her henchmen that they were coming for him. He finally pointed his arrow at her as he let it go as the arrow went straight for Christy as he started to run away from them. Sadly Christy caught the arrow as she lit it up like a match and turning it into ashes. One of the guards looked at Christy as one of them said "Do you want us to go after him?" Christy smiled wickedly as she said "No let him run and we'll see how his precious Regina will recognize him now that he's been through hell."

 _ **End of Robin's Memory**_

Beth looked at him as she said "Her torture you didn't her, with showing you of what was happening to Regina if you had died. But she underestimated you the fact that you never gave up on hope says everything. Sadly I'm afraid that I have to ask you as to what happened to Hades" Robin looked at her sadly as Regina grabbed his hand as she said "You don't have to tell her if you don't want to" Robin looked at Regina as he said "I'm sorry but I don't really know as to what happened to him." Jak looked at them as he said "You didn't see what happened to him" Robin looked back at them as he said "Yes, Christy chained me to a wall next to her throne in her throne room and made me watch what was happening to Regina. I only saw a glimpse of Hades when they carried him into the next room, but I did hear him scream for a while whatever that demon did to him it sounded painful." Beth once again said "Robin I'm going to need your hands again to see as to what happened to him please" Robin again did what Beth said as Jak and her looked into what happened to Hades.

 _ **In Robin's Memory before he escaped Christy's place**_

Beth and Jak were like ghosts watching the memory being played out as it showed them as to what really happened to Hades. _Robin was being chained to the wall as he was being forced to watch as Regina was mourning his death and fighting the Evil Queen that was inside of her._ Jak walked around the scene as he said "So she wanted him to see what would happen to Regina after he died? That doesn't seem like her" Beth walked up beside him as she said "It seems that she wanted him to think that all was lost, but he didn't lose any hope at all. I mean it was wavering but he still had hope even then. We're going to have to watch more to see what else had happened." They continued to see what happened next _Christy smiled at him as she said "Do you like the view" he seethed at her as he yelled out "When I get out of here I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me" Christy laughed at him as she said "You'll have to get in line, but for now I leave you with your fate." Robin seethed out "I'll kill you damn demon from hell" as Christy walked away from him while saying "Now let's see how our handsome god is doing shall we my pet" as then the creature appeared by her side as they went to the room where Hades stayed in._ Both Beth and Jak followed Christy into the other room; as then both Beth and Jak saw what exactly happened to Hades as they saw the scene being played out. _In the room Christy smiled wildly as she saw that light in Hades eyes faded from him the fact that the image of Zelena stabbing him was still playing over and over again as he whimpered out "Make it stop" Christy smiled as she said "Make what stop?" Hades cried out "Make the pain stop please, I beg you please I don't want to feel this anymore. Make it stop" Christy went over to him as she whispered in his ear "You wish for me to take the pain away from you Hades."_ Beth swore out "That son of a bitch! Does she think that we would not notice that she took a god and torture him with what Zelena did to him?" Jak looked at his sister as he said "Well whatever she did it seems to be working because the light in his eyes are gone now. She seems to have him right where she wants him." As then both Jak and Beth continue to watch as the scene played out _Hades looked up at her sadly as he whimpered out "Yes please make it stop I don't want this pain anymore." Christy smirked at him as she said "But I thought you wanted this" Hades looked the other way as he cried out even more while saying "I don't want this please take it away. My heart is breaking" Christy continued to manipulate Hades with "I could help you with that" Hades looked back at the demon as he said "You can" Christy purred out "Oh yes, I can take the pain away from you Hades, now I want you to relax just for a second" without thinking Hades did what Christy wanted as he relaxed on the table waiting for the pain to end._

 _Christy looked up as one of her servants came in holding a pillow with a crystal on top of it. Christy took the crystal and nodded for the one servant to go away as the one servant did she started on the process of making Hades mortal. She placed the garnet crystal on Hades chest as she magically held it still as the jolt of its power started making Hades scream in pain as he felt all of his godly like abilities being sucked into the crystal that was on his chest. He writhed back and forth as the pain continued to hurt him; the feeling of losing one's self Hades now knew what that meant when someone says it, and there was nothing he could do as he felt it leaving him. After a few hours the garnet crystal was complete as it shimmered making Christy to pick it up and look inside of it to see the flaming god pounding the crystal mouthing out "Let me out" as she laughed at it as she looked down to see Hades sleeping like a child breathing in and out not even realizing that now he had become mortal._

Both Jak and Beth looked in shock as they looked at each other as Beth said "Did you just see what I think we just saw? Christy had the crystal key from the Underworld. But it sucked all of his godly like abilities from him; if anyone touches the one we got from the tomb that we just did, you don't think that it would affect anyone from Storybrooke do you?" Jak looked at her serious as he said "I hope not but what I'm more interested is how the heck Christy got the one from the Underworld. It doesn't make sense in else" Beth finished it "In less she appeared in the underworld, oh Jak this doesn't look good at all" as then both Beth and Jak continued again to watch as the scene had unfold _Christy looked at one of her guards as she said "Give me the box" as then one of them gave her a small box; as she opened it only to put the small garnet crystal in it and closing it while putting it in one of the chambers that she had magically summoned. As she waved it away she turned around as she said "Give me one of the memory crystals." One of the other servants left only for a seconded but then returned with a big huge crystal in his hands. As the servant gave the crystal to Christy; she looked at Hades as she said "Now this will help relief the pain that you so want to get rid of" as then she placed the crystal on the top of his head while holding it making it not smash his head. As then the crystal got activated as Hades gasped out in pain and his eyes rolled to the back to his head as the crystal sucked all of his memories away from him._

 _Every single memory that he had was taken from him; the memory of his brothers Zeus and Poseidon, all of his other sisters and brothers. Even the memory of Hercules his own nephew was taken from him. The memory of Liam Jones Killian's brother vanishes from his mind, the memory of Zelena trying to do her time traveling spell and telling her that he fell in love with her gone. Even the memories of him being a God of the Underworld was leaving him forever. Every memory that he had was leaving him as if it was turning into sand leaving him; he now no longer knew who he was and will never be the same after this. Christy watches as all of Hades memories are being collected into the crystal; the one that makes her smile wickedly is the ones of Zelena all of the ones where Hades met her in Oz and taught her how to ride a bike for the first time. This was when he fell in love with her and told her that he loved her only to have her not believe him. Even the memories of how Zelena appeared in the Underworld that was like Storybrooke as she sees Hades again; only to have the poor god telling her that he did this for her after all this time because he still loved her. Christy laughed as Zelena told him that she couldn't but he understood that she didn't trust him yet. Everything from there to Zelena getting a decay flower, going to see him again to drink a glass of wine with him, and to propose to Zelena to marry him by saying 'Will you create chaos with me' only to have her not answer him yet. Then that kiss that Zelena gave to Hades to make his heart beating only made Christy laugh more as that memory appeared in the crystal. As every memory was coming into the crystal Christy watched as Hades was still breathing heavy from all the memories that was being suck out of his mind and into the crystal was taking its toll on him now that he was mortal. But then the last memory came out of him was the one where him and Zelena were going through the portal to go to Storybrooke leaving the once poor god with noting in his head. As then Christy lifted the crystal up and then away from Hades head as she walked around him as then a pillow appeared in one of the servants hands._

Beth seethed out "That bitch she took all of his memories and he now has no idea who he is. This doesn't make any sense she would never do something like this I mean torture the person but not like this." Jak was next as he said "Yeah but that memory crystal how did she get something like that. Someone had to have given it to her that would be the only explanation as to how she has it." Beth looked at the memory crystal as she said "It came from the Holy Council remember they had stuff like that all in that room. How she has it we'll have to figure it out later but we need to see what happens next to Hades to figure out if she has sent him anywhere." As the scene played out both Jak and Beth watched as Christy continued her plans with Hades _She then placed the crystal on it as she said "Put Hades memories somewhere special where no one will get them. . . . Not even him do you understand" the servant nodded as he took the crystal that was full of Hades memories away from them. Christy then walked back to see her handy work; she saw it how now that Hades was no longer a god but a mere mortal sleeping peacefully. She lean into his ear as she said "Don't be afraid your new life will begin, but where to send you" as she stood up straight and looked at a magical map appeared as she went up to it. She looked at everything as she spotted the one place that not even Zelena would ever find him; she turned around to face the once god as she said in a cueing tone "Ah I know exactly where to put you my dear where you'll start your new life and never look back to what once was" as then she walked back to the sleeping man as she waved her hands over him making him disappear from her site._

 _One of her servants went up to her as she said "Where did you take Hades?" Christy smiled evilly as she said "I sent Hades to Williamsburg Virginia where he'll live a mortal's life forever where not even Zelena could find him. I've made sure that he'll never find true love, where he'll only go to work and make work his one true love. He'll go about his life as all mortal does and do it so well that he'll have greatness. He'll be a good little boy and everyone will make fun of him for being so good that it'll make him so sad for only a brief moment. How sad that Zelena will never know what happened to her hot sex god of the Underworld went!"_

Beth and Jak finally got out of Robin's memory and Beth took her hands off of Robin's hands as Ratchet said "What happen" both Beth and Jak said "It's bad" as Beth, Jak, Ratchet, and Sly were going to leave it was then that Emma yelled out "No tell us what happened now!" Beth looked back at them as she noticed that Zelena gave her the look of 'I want answers' as she said "Look you guys can't save Hades, only we can so if you don't mind." As then Zelena cried out "No you can't come here and tell us that my sister's love and my love are alive then leave us! I want to know right now what happened to Hades now tell me!" Beth knew that deep down that if she told Zelena as to what happened to Hades it would be the same tale that happened to Guinness and his love. Both she and her brothers knew that they had to do this as Beth walked up to Zelena as she said "If I tell you as to what happened to Hades we're going to have to do it where you're comfortable okay." Zelena nodded as everyone followed Beth and her companions to where it wasn't in the opened.

 _ **At Regina's house**_

Regina showed Beth and her brothers a seat as everyone sat in the chairs around them with Zelena sitting next to her as Beth continued "I need you to understand that what I'm about to tell you is important that you heed my words and heed them well do you understand" Zelena nodded as Beth continued "Christy has tortured Hades forcing him to watching you kill him and has put it on a loop."

As then Zelena was about to say something as Jak said "Let us finish" Zelena did what they said and let them finish as Beth continued "Christy had made Hades mortal and erased his memory of anything of who he was. Zelena I'm afraid that he doesn't remember you at all" Zelena looked at them oddly only for a seconded as it finally hit her as to what Beth was saying. Hades didn't remember her; he would never recognize her, tell her that he loved her, or anything else that went with it. Zelena got up from her seat as Regina said "Zelena do you want me to get you anything" it was then that Regina would get her answer as she heard her sister whimpered out "No I need to be alone right now" as Zelena walked up to the dining room in her sister's house.

Zelena fell to the floor crying her eyes out as she finally realized that she would never get to tell Hades how she really felt about him. She had been full of mix emotions that she didn't know how to handle it now. As then she felt Beth come into the room with her as she said "I know that this must be hard for you, and I'm sorry that you are going through all of this. I've seen what you have done in the past and what he has done as well. What you had to do to protect your sister from him or at least the fake him and now that you know he is alive you'll have to make a choice of if you want him in your life or not. The choice is yours Zelena" as Beth was about to turn around Zelena said "What would happen if I went after him?" Beth looked at Zelena as she said "Then we'll have to talk some more about that, but for now I'll leave you alone. Let your sister comfort you, but know this that Christy will probably know that you know now." As then Beth left the room leaving Zelena to cry some more in a grieving motion at what had just conspire.


	4. Chapter 4: Zelena, Regina, and Emma

_**Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. Here is the thing Bush Gardens will probably be mentioned in the later chapters, I haven't really decided on that yet but I've like putting Hades somewhere remote and not in like a big city setting. I just figure that he would look great in a country setting and that is just how I feel. Also please leave a comment/suggestion to tell me what you think so far, so now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Zelena, Regina, and Emma go to Williamsburg VA**_

 _ **The next day**_

After what happened last night Zelena couldn't go home to her farm house; for she stayed with Regina and Robin with her child in the nursery and Rowland in Henry's room too. Zelena looked out in the distance of the dining room as she was wearing a robe that was green as she felt her sister behind her as she said "Do you want to talk about it?" Zelena didn't even look at Regina as she said "Villains don't really get happy endings do they" Regina sighed as she went behind her sister as she hugged her while saying "But you've changed" but Zelena pushed Regina away as she cried out "But you have Robin now! You have your happy ending and look at me my love Hades doesn't even remember me! That demon has him and I" Zelena fell to the floor crying as Regina sat on the floor with her as she said "He didn't really loved you, he only cared" as then Zelena looked at Regina as she cried out "No it was the fake Hades that was in there with us. Hades would never do that he has changed, but it doesn't matter any way since he doesn't even remember me now." Regina sighed as she realized that Zelena was right it was the fake Hades and the fake Robin that was with them; no one knows how Hades would have really felt if he was there, but now Hades was somewhere out in god who knows where with no memory as to who he was. Beth had finally told them besides the fact that the memory of Zelena was gone from him but all of his memories of himself were gone too. Regina couldn't even believe that this demon could do that and now her poor sister was dealing with the outcome of it all. Regina finally said "Okay Zelena I want you to answer one thing for me and be honest" Zelena looked at her sister with tears coming down her face as she continued "Do you love Hades still?" Zelena put her hand over her chest as she said "With all of my heart" it was then answer that Regina nodded as she said "Then let's go find him."

Zelena spoke in a sad tone "Where would we find him anyway?" Regina put her hand on her shoulder as she said "Go get dress I think I can get Beth to tell us where he is" as then Zelena got up as she went at the room leaving Regina alone; as she got up she felt arms around her waist as the love of her life said "How is Zelena" Regina sighed as she said "Not well Robin, but I think we need to get him back. I can't imagine what would happen if the same thing happened to you" Robin kissed Regina as he said "You know at first I wasn't going to give Zelena a second chance, but when Christy tortured me I realized that everyone deserves a second chance. Even Hades I'm afraid" Regina sighed as she said "I should go and get ready do you think you can take care of things here." Robin nodded as he kissed Regina one last time as he said "Go bring Zelena's love home, and then we'll talk about how we're going to work this out." Regina smiled as she walked up to her room to get dressed so that she and her sister were going to go find Beth and her companions.

 _ **At the mayor's office**_

Beth and her companions were already in Regina's office to see the ashes of the fake Hades as Clank said "I suppose we don't need to ask him as to what happened to Hades." Beth looked at it as she said "True but he might be useful. He might know of her plans, but I suppose that he might not." Sly sat on the couch in Regina's office as he said "Yeah but we all know that Christy knew about the loop holes in the one spell that you did when we fought her. What if she needs Hades for one of them? It's not like she hasn't done this before" Beth knew that Sly was right as she snapped her fingers to have one of the Holy books appeared on Regina's desk as Jak flipped it through as he finally got to the page that mentioned the spell. Jak spoke in a caring tone "Beth you know that when you did this spell we all didn't know that there would be loop holes." Beth walked over to him as she said "Yeah I know, but doesn't mean that she wouldn't have figured it out. I mean we did stop her from getting Dipper Pines and his family. But the second loop hole is what caught us off guard; the fact that she could travel to any Hell in any world she could chose means that she doesn't need to stay in the Mountains of Asher forever. Of course luck is on our side since she's still tethered to it" Clank looked at the book as he said "Perhaps she's figured out a way to go around it." Daxter was next to say "What you talking about Clank?"

What Beth and them didn't know was that Emma was standing outside of Regina's office with Killian standing beside her as he said "We should stop them" but Emma said "Wait it seems that they're trying to figure out something" as then Henry appeared behind them as he said "What are you guys doing?" Emma looked down at Henry as she said "Shh we don't want" as then Beth had already known that they were coming as she said "Come in Emma, Killian, and Henry" as they all came into Regina's office coming from the rear was Charming and Snow. Beth sighed as Clank said "It's the author and the savior" Ratchet rolled his eyes as he said "You mean the kid and his mother dude. . . Hey stop that you Irish pirate!" Emma looked at Killian as he said "But I didn't say. . . . Oh right I forgot you can hear our thoughts" Ratchet sighed as he said "Can we continue with what we were talking about like what are we going to do now". Beth looked at the book as she said "Well it would explain why she sent Hades to Williamsburg VA, she wanted him to be isolated and way from anyone that he would know." Emma was next to say "Why would she isolate him? I mean when you said last night that Christy took his memories from him, if she did that why isolate him if he doesn't really remember anyone." Jak answered back with "You guys would be a reminder of the life he had and that would ruin any plans that Christy might be planning." Sly was next to say "Well if she has the crystal key, then we need to get that back if" as then Regina and Zelena came into the office as Regina said "What are you doing in my office?"

Ratchet looked at her as he said "Well we weren't going to go talk at Granny's Diner now were we. So we figured we would use your office to talk about some stuff but if that bothers you" Zelena didn't care as she walked up to the one side of the room as Clank said "What is she doing" as Regina said "Zelena wait we need" but Zelena cried out "You have a map, if we use a spell to find him we'll go get him." As then Beth spoke in a worldly tone "STOP" everyone in the room stopped what they were doing as Beth said "Zelena look at me" as then Zelena turned around to show Beth that she was in tears as Beth said "What do you think you're doing? What are you looking for" as then Zelena cried out in mad tears "I'm going to find Hades and I won't let you stop me from finding him. Either you help me or get out of my way" Beth gave Zelena a comforting smile as she said "So you're looking for your soul mate. . . . I'm going to assume that you answered your own question then, but you know that this won't be easy for you" Zelena nodded as Beth looked at her brothers as Jak whispered out "I don't think we should let them go find him. Clearly she's emotional right now what if she gets hurt or something" Beth looked back a Zelena as she whispered back with "Because she will go behind our backs to do whatever it takes to get Hades back. Besides we shouldn't tell her not to if she is willing to do so" then Ratchet said "It's most definitely like the story of Guinness and his love" Beth then replied back with "But this one will have a happy ending" as then Beth walked back to Zelena as she said "This is how it will go we'll split it, we'll go to where ever Christy's been hiding out and retrieve the crystal key. Zelena, Regina and Emma will go find Hades. Heed my words and heed them well Zelena; don't push Hades too hard, you must give him time to think things through" Zelena looked at Beth questionable as she said "What do you mean by that?" Beth continued "Since Hades doesn't remember who he is, you need to give him time to think about it don't push it on him. He will try to deny everything you say to him, so you must give him time to think things through. If you may need us just call out our names and we'll come as soon as we can." Zelena nodded as Regina said "Alright so where is Hades anyway?" Ratchet was the next to say "Well how do you ladies feel about Williamsburg VA? Because that's where he is" Emma spoke out "Williamsburg VA, why would she place him there?" Sly was about to say it when Regina said "It's like Beth said the demon wants to keep Hades away from people he may know. Then we need to leave right now if we want to get Hades back."

 _ **In front of the Town hall**_

Emma, Regina, and Zelena were all ready to go on a trip to Williamsburg VA; as Emma was putting stuff in the blue convertible which wasn't her yellow Bug when Snow said "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Hades did trick you guys" Emma looked up at her mother as she closed the trunk while saying "Look I know he did trick us, but to have someone erase everything you know it's not right at all. And quiet frankly I won't want it on my worst enemy, besides Zelena needs this. She clearly still has feelings for him" as then Zelena came out as she went to Robin who was holding her baby as she kissed her forehead as she whispered "Mommy will be back as soon as she can, and be good to your father okay." Zelena looked at Robin as she said "There is a diaper bag in" Robin sighed as he said "I know where everything is don't worry we'll be fine." Zelena nodded as she turned to where Emma and Snow are as she walked to them. Regina came out with Henry beside her as she said "Now make sure you do your homework. If you get hungry there is food in the frig and some other stuff too. We won't be long and if you need anything" Henry reassure her with "Numbers are on the frig don't worry I'll be fine" as then Regina went to Robin as Henry walked up to Emma giving her a hug. As everyone side their goodbyes with Regina kissing Robin and Emma kissing Killian goodbye Henry knew that deep down that they would need his help as he went in the building as Violet was standing there waiting for him as she said "So are we going?" Henry smiled as he said "Yup but we can't have them finding out what we're doing. We'll wait until they leave." Emma got in the car in the driver's seat with Regina on one side and Zelena in the back as Emma said "Do we have a map" as then a map appeared with a note on it. Regina looked at it as she read the note "This may help you on your quest to find him, sorry for not being able to give you this in person but we need to find where Christy is at right now. Also we have a personal matter with Rumpelstiltskin so we wish you to best of luck, and keep in mind that if you may need us just call us. Sincerely Eleabeth, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Sly and the Gang. Well that is a mouth full okay lets go save Hades" as then the girls left off on their quest while Charming, Snow, Killian and Robin with the baby waved goodbye to them.

Charming then looked at Snow as he said "Where's Henry" as then it hit all of them what Henry was going to as they ran in to the town hall as they saw a note. Snow picked it up as she read it "Sorry Grandpa and Grandma but I want to help moms get Hades back. So Violet and I have already got on a bus to go to Williamsburg Virginia. We'll meet them there and I know that I can help them. We'll see you soon and I'll tell moms that you love them. With all my love, Henry oh dear what do we do now. Henry is out there, but do you think that Regina and Emma will know." Charming hugged Snow as he said "Let's just hope that they're going to meet each other when they get there." Robin then said "I hope so too, I hate to think that they won't be together when they get there." Everyone had to continue their work as they always did they wait for Regina, Emma, Zelena, Henry and Violet.


	5. Chapter 5: Hector meets Zelena

_**Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. I hope everyone will like this chapter I know I do when I wrote it and it will get better with what's to come for Zelena and Hades. Sadly it won't continue to the next chapter for it will be about my character and the video game characters and the stuff that they have to face. Also I will put a warnings for sex, language and many other things as well. But I will probably modify this because this story will also be on another site too. Once again please leave a comment/suggestions because I would like to hear what you say.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Hector meets Zelena**_

 _ **Finally in Williamsburg VA**_

Emma, Regina, and Zelena finally got to Virginia as they went to a hotel that was the Holiday Inn. Zelena was the first to enter the hotel when the clerk at the desk said "May I help you" as Zelena said "May we have a room that will fit for three people?" As Emma and Regina gave their suitcases to the bell hop as then they both spotted Henry with Violet as both of them said "HENRY MILLS" Henry looked at them sadly as both of them went up to him as Regina said "Why are you here! You should be at home doing your work, and being safe" Henry looked at them as he said "Look I want a help you guys, what if I show Hades pictures from the story book. He'd have to believe us then, and I know that I can help you guys" Emma looked at him sweetly as she said "I know you want to help us Henry, but Regina is right you should be at Storybrooke being safe from all of this. Look Regina he's here with us we may as well let them stay" Regina sighed as she said "Let's tell Zelena that we need a room that will fit five people and not three." After a while of talking to the clerk they finally got a room well a pent house as they would all stay in until they can find and save Hades.

As they went up the elevator to the top floor of the hotel as Emma put the key card in and all of them went into the room. Henry and Violet were about to go find a room when Emma said "Henry you can have a room to yourself and Violet you'll stay with me. Do you understand" Henry nodded as he picked up his suitcase and went down the hall to his room. As Emma and Violet went down the hall next to Henry's as Regina looked at her sister as she said "Why don't you go get comfortable and take a shower while I put our stuff in the dresser that they have here? We'll go find Hades tomorrow" Zelena nodded as she went into the room that would be hers and Regina's room. Zelena got out her stuff out of the toilet trees and put them in the bathroom. Zelena then took all her clothes off and stepped into the shower as she started the water she could feel something behind her. She turned around only to see that no one there; as she washed up she let the cold water hit her as she felt some relief that she had never felt before. She then got out of the shower and put on a nightgown. Zelena looked back at her sister Regina as she said "I'm going to bed, maybe a good night's sleep with help." Regina smiled as she said "I'll be going to bed soon too, just give me a second and I'll turn the lights off okay." Zelena nodded as she got in one of the twin size beds as she lay in on the bed and pulled the covers over herself to sleep. Regina finally got done and went to the other twin bed. She got in the bed as she was about to turn off the light she said "Goodnight Zelena" as Zelena responded with "Goodnight Regina" as then everyone in their pent house fell into a deep sleep dreaming.

 _ **Zelena's dream**_

Zelena woke up in a beautiful meadow with beautiful plants of wildflowers around her. She got up as she realized that she was wearing a beautiful gown with flowers at the bottom, her sleeves were off the shoulder draped to give it a goddess affect, and her hair was down but with flowers through it. Zelena didn't understand as to why she was looking like mother earth; but then when she looked up to see Hades with his back towards her standing there as he had been waiting there for her. Zelena started to run towards him as she yelled out happily "Hades" as then she watched as Hades turned around to see her as he said "Zelena". She finally got to him as she kissed him passionately; after a while of kissing Zelena broke free for air as she spoke in an angelic tone "OH Hades I love you so much, when I heard you were alive I had to go find you." Hades looked at her lovingly as he lifted her chin as he whispered to her "I love you too my love, I knew you would find me. I've never stopped loving you Zelena" as they held on to each other in a lovers embrace as then a demonic voice came out of nowhere as she said "Hello Hades and Zelena" both of them looked in the direction as to where the voice was coming from as they saw Christly standing there smiling at them demonically as Hades made Zelena stand behind him as he said "Leave us be demon" but Christy walked a little forward as she said "But I can't let you two love birds be together. After all villains aren't supposed to have a happy ending are they" as then she throw her one hand away; as then a blow of black smoke pushed Hades and Zelena out of the way separating them from each other. Zelena got up as she cried out "Hades" as then Hades got up as he yelled out "Zelena run" but sadly Zelena watched as Hades being tied up in black vines making him watched as Christy walked up to Zelena.

Christy flicked her hand at Zelena as she too got tied up with black vines; Christy lean into her as she whispered out "You really are a slut aren't you" Zelena cried out "I won't let you have him demon; I'll get him back you'll see". Christy laughed as she walked back to Hades as she said "But I've already won Zelena" as then Zelena watched as Christy waved her hand over Hades making float in midair; as the Zelena screamed out in pain as she watched as Hades started to fade away from her as she yelled out to Christy "Bring him back, bring him back now! No, no come back Hades, come back" as then Zelena whaled as she watched Hades disappear from her. The black vines let her go as she fell to the ground crying in pain; Christy walked up to her as she said in an evil tone "Oh did I take your love, oh how catty of me" as then the demon laughed at Zelena crying fetal form on the ground.

 _ **End of Zelena's Dream**_

Regina heard screaming which woke her from her sleep; as she looked over to see that her sister Zelena was thrashing and screaming at the same time. Regina got out of bed and ran over to her bed side as she tried to wake Zelena up as she said "Zelena wake up, it's a bad dream. Wake up Zelena, wake up please" as then Zelena batted her eyes to see Regina looking at her concern as she started to cry. Regina spoke in a kind tone "What's wrong do you want to talk about it?" Zelena cried out "I'm never going to get Hades back" as Zelena just cried into Regina's shoulder as her sister tried the best that she could to sooth her sister's pain. All night was like this as then finally sleep took over them both and that they would have to be ready for the day ahead.

 _ **The next day**_

Zelena, Regina, and Emma were already dress and down in the lobby as they were waiting for Henry and Violet. Emma looked at Zelena as she said "So how are we going to know what Hades looks like now? I mean that demon could have done something to him to make us not recognize him now. He could look like a different person" Zelena looked at Emma as she answered back with "I don't know I hope that we'll find him." As then Henry and Violet appeared in the lobby just in time as Henry said "I know where he's supposed to go, he works at an art gallery called "Colonial Art Gallery" as then Henry showed them a picture of the art gallery as Regina said "Well okay let's go find Hades and get out of this place." As they all left the hotel what they didn't know was that they were being watched by someone that didn't want them to find Hades. The person spoke into the phone saying "Yeah John they're here, yes they're looking for him. Of course I'll continue to keep an eye on them and that red head slut" as the mysterious person closed the phone and continued to follow the women, Henry and Violet.

 _ **At the Gallery**_

Hector was walking around the gallery as someone behind him says "Hector I need some help with the other paintings. Can you help Steven and me" as then Hector turned around to see Stacy need some help so he went to help her and Steven. After a while of doing some work on the other paintings as Hector said "Um Stacy there is something I wanted to ask" as then Steven came from behind him as he said "Hey babe" then kissed Stacy passionately in front of Hector making him sigh at them. Stacy turned around to Hector as he said "What was it that you wanted to ask Hector?" Hector sighed again as he said "Nothing" as he just continued his work when the Tom the guard of the gallery came around the corner saying "Hector they're three ladies and two children that are looking for someone, and I told them that you might know who it is. Can you come with me" Hector nodded as he waved goodbye from Stacy and Steven while following the guard. As Hector was out of ear shot Stacy started to move her hands up and down her body as Steven whispered "Stop doing that you know how John doesn't like it when you play with yourself like that in the middle of the day! Besides we were asked to keep an eye on him, and if we lose sight of him then we're in deep trouble." Stacy kissed Steven as she said "Look we can still have some fun even if that little piece of shit isn't a god anymore. So far we have been doing whatever we've been told, and I guarantee you that Hades probably didn't have sex with anyone in his life. His dick is probably a little thing" Steven hugged Stacy as he whispered "Then let's go somewhere no one will see us do it." As then both Stacy and Steven left the room that they were in to do a little something, something in the other room of the gallery.

Hector got to the doors where the guard had told him as he realized that there standing at the counter was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had red hair, beautiful hazel eyes, a black dress and she was wearing black boots. Even though he saw the other two ladies on with blond and the other with brown hair but he could only see the red head. Hector was about to walk away from them when she saw him. Zelena, Emma, and Regina finally found the gallery as they asked Henry to wait outside which him and Violet did; as they went in they had told the guard that they were looking for a man as they showed him the picture of Hades. When he told them that he knew a young man that looked just like Hades and told them that he would go get him; which the guard did as he brought with him someone that he knew to help them. As then Zelena turned around to see the handsome young man that they guard was talking about; she looked at him of his blond hair, his blue eyes, his blue suit, and then there was something that Zelena couldn't put her finger on it. She could feel that something was off, but just couldn't help it as she slipped out "Hades?" She completely forgot what Beth had told her of Hades not remembering her the minute she saw him.

As then Hector looked at Zelena oddly as he said "May I help you?" Zelena ran up to Hector as she said "It's me, its Zelena don't you remember me Hades" as then Hector took a step back as he said "Uh I don't remember you whoever you are, and I'm not this Hades guy. My name is Hector" Zelena was about to say something when Regina stepped in saying "I'm sorry uh Hector is it; my sister is going through some things and we should probably go now. So if you don't mind" Regina took Zelena by the hand and out the door of the gallery with Emma following behind them. Hector couldn't stop staring at them as the guard said "Hector are you alright?" Hector looked at the guard as he said "I'm fine, I have to go back to work." As then Hector left the guard as the guard went back to his post and Hector went back to his job in the gallery.

 _ **Outside of the gallery**_

Regina looked at her sister as she said "What is wrong with you, don't you remember what Beth said about Hades not remembering you? You just called him Hades" Zelena had her head bowed as she said "I'm sorry the minute I saw him I completely forgot that he didn't remember me. For some reason when I looked at him I could feel my heart flutter" as then Emma looked at Henry as she said "Henry let me look at the book for a second" Henry gave the book to Emma as she flipped through the pages to get to the ones that mention about him and Zelena. Emma then said "It's switched" Regina looked at Emma in question as she said "What do you mean that it switched?" Emma continued "The roles are switched Hades told Zelena that he loved her but she didn't believe him when he said it. Now Zelena is the one telling Hades, I mean Hector that she loves him. Zelena you have to prove to Hades, I mean Hector that you're in love with him. This is giving me a headache" Violet then said "What do we do now? I don't think he's going to come back with us if he doesn't believe us." Regina was next to say "How about we go back to the hotel and figure out what our next move is? We won't be able to do anything right now since he's at the gallery." Everyone agreed but Zelena looked at the gallery as she whispered out "What has that demon done to you Hades?" As then everyone went back into the car and headed back to the hotel where they would figure out what their next plan is.


	6. Chapter 6: Eleabeth and gang find

_**Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. Here is the next chapter and I hope that everyone will like this chapter. Anyway please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like to hear what you think.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Eleabeth and the gang find where Christy is hiding**_

 _ **Back at Storybrooke**_

Beth, Ratchet, Jak, Daxter, and Clank went down the street to find Rumpelstiltskin as Sly and the gang went through all the data that they had to find out where the key would be hiding. They found the pawn shop as Ratchet said "How about we bust through that door and tell him to get his ass out here! Then we can kick his ass and make him scream like a little bitch" Beth looked at Ratchet as she said "You really want me to kick him don't you" as Ratchet responded with "Yep" as Jak said "Well I'm going in" as then Jak kicked the door down as Rumple said "Look I said we're closed. . . . Oh crap" as he saw Beth and her brothers with guns in front of them. Beth walked up to Rumple as she said "You have a lot of explaining to do you fucking" Rumple stepped back as he said "Wait I can" Beth continued "Son of a bitch" as then Belle called out "Rumple who is that" Rumple yelled back "Don't come in here I'm busy talking to oh shit" as then Beth grabbed Rumple and through him across the room making him hit every single object that it hit and out the window then on to the street of the town. Rumple was about to get up when he felt a cane hit him on the head as he looked up to see Sly holding his cane at him saying "Bitch please your magic won't affect us and you know it" Rumple spit out blood as he got up while saying "Yes I do know that my magic won't affect any of you but" as then Beth ran up to him and kicked up in the balls and punched him in the face making him fall down again.

As then Belle ran out of the building and up to Rumple as she said "Why are you hitting my husband?" Beth spoke out "Because he's an asshole and he knows what he did! If you haven't noticed but I have to keep your ass in line you fucking son of a" Belle looked up as she said "Stop this at once" Rumple up his hand up to Belle as he said "It's okay, she's right anyway." Belle helped him up as he said "Look I know I asked for redemption when I saw you in the Enchanted Forest, but look me had to become the dark on again. If I didn't Christy would have taken the dagger and taken the souls in it." Beth yelled out "You spat it back in my face you son of a bitch" Rumple then said "Look I thank you for saving Belle" Jak then yelled out "Yeah because you had to go make a deal with Hades and now we had to clean up your shit" Rumple rolled his eyes as Beth punched him again as Belle yelled out "Stop that" as Beth yelled out "Just to let you know I'm not going to give you a choice Rumple" Rumple looked up as Beth continued "You will be on the path of Redemption and starting now you will apologize for everything that you have done wrong. Including telling Killian Jones" Rumple screamed out "NO please he won't believe a word" as Beth continued "That you're sorry for everything you've done to him. You will make up for all the things you've done wrong, and if I find out that you're back to your old ways I will kick you in the balls so hard that your mother will feel them you got that!"

Rumple nodded as he got up while saying "I will do as you ask, do you wish for me to do" as then Beth gave him a stern look as he knew that what that meant as he said "Okay now" as Rumple left Belle looked at them as she said "He did ask for redemption I remember that, and you told him that it wouldn't be easy for him. But why did you do that to my husband like that?" Beth looked at Belle as she said "Look I don't expect you to understand this but your husband needs to do this and if you hadn't left his side when he needed you maybe he wouldn't be the Dark One again." Belle cried out "I had to protect my heart" as then Ratchet looked at Belle as he said "Yeah no offense or anything but that isn't the way to go. Let me ask you something if you told a drug addict that by saying 'Hey sorry I can't help you get better I have to go do some things, but best of luck to you'. Would you do that to that person?" Belle looked at them sadly as if she knew that they were right as Sly said "You know I think Belle can help us out with the whole crystal key thing. Hey Belle do you think you could help us." Beth looked at Sly as she said "I think Bentley should look it up not Belle" Belle stepped forward as she said "Look if my husband has to do this redemption thing alone then I want to help do my part. So why don't you let me help your friend's friend out" Ratchet, Clank, Jak and Daxter nodded to Beth as she sighed out "Okay Sly take Belle to see Bentley and once you guys figure it out while the rest of us will find out where Christy is." Sly salute as he held out his hand to Belle as she took it and followed him to where Bentley would be.

As Belle and Sly were out of site Beth pulled out a pouch and dumped the dust on the ground. Daxter cried out "Hold on a second is that" Beth spoke again "Yes it's the fake Hades" Ratchet looked at it closely as he said "You think he might know where Christy maybe" Beth nodded as she waved her hand over it as the dust twirled up around its self as then the fake Hades appeared smirking at them. Just before the fake Hades could do anything Jak punched him making him fall to the ground as Ratchet shot him with the freeze gun making his hands frozen to the street ground. Beth walked up to him as she said "Tell us where Christy is hiding" fake Hades growled out "I'll never tell you where my lady is". Beth looked at him with confidence as she said "Okay" as then she pulls out a dagger and pricks the fake Hades arm as green blood came out as she collected the blood by putting it in a vile. Then she gave it to Clank as she said "Keep it safe" Clank nodded as then the fake Hades said "You'll never find her" Beth looked at Jak as she said "Dump his ass in the river of Karma" as then fake Hades yelled out "NO wait you can't do that to me no" but Jak didn't care as he picked him up with Daxter now on his shoulder and walked down to the docks where the town keeps it's boats there.

Beth looked at Ratchet and Clank as she said "We'll have to us Regina's office again" Ratchet and Clank nodded as they disappeared from the street and reappeared in Regina's office. Beth waved her hand and map appeared as she said "Clank gives me the vile that had the creature's blood in" Clank pulled the vile out of his chest compartment and gave it to Beth. She poured the blood on to the map which flowed down making a path until it hit where it was; Beth looked at it as did Ratchet when he said "Wait a second it's here? That doesn't make sense why would she have her headquarters here where the Charmings and everyone else would find her. Would it be smart if she set it up somewhere you know less people around?" Beth thought for a second as then she realized it as she said "It's because of where they entered into the Underworld." Both Ratchet and Clank looked at Beth questionable until they got on the same page with her as Ratchet said "Damn why didn't we see it before? Emma and they used the Ferry to enter into the Underworld, and that would mean that is how Christy got through didn't she to get here." Beth nodded as Clank said "If that is so then why didn't they know she was here?" Beth walked around Regina's office as she touched it her gift of foresight was active and she was able to see how Regina would put a force field around her office in the past. As Beth got out of her gift within seconds as she said "She used a cloaking spell to make sure no one knew where she was. She didn't want anyone to find them, so that way she can get to the things she wants to get." Ratchet held out his cell phone as he said "I'll call Bentley to tell Sly we found where Christy is and tell him to meet us there." Beth nodded as Ratchet talked on the phone with Bentley as Beth walked up to the window as Clank followed suit as he said "Beth I have a bad feeling about all this." Beth looked out into the distance as she said "You and I both Clank, hopefully the others are doing a better job than we are right now."

As then Beth, Ratchet and Clank left to meet Jak, Sly and Daxter at the site where Christy is hiding. So that way they can get to the crystal key that Christy in her headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7: Zelena runs into Hector again

_**Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. So anyway this chapter will have a flash back of how Zelena got to ride her first bike ride with Hades, and I hope I got it right. Also in the next chapter will have sex in it so if no one wants to read it then you don't have to. But this chapter will lead up to the next chapter and it will start to explain as to what is happening to Hector if anyone hasn't figured it out yet. Also I would really like for anyone who is reading this to leave a comment/suggestion on it because I really like to hear from you guys. So now on with the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Zelena runs into Hector again**_

 _ **In the Mansion**_

Hector was getting up and getting ready for the day to come. As then Hector stopped for a second as he looked in the mirror as he remembered the beautiful red head that he saw yesterday. He had remembered her beautiful red hair all wavy with curls, her dress, her beautiful eyes, that smile she had when she saw him, and the oddest thing was that she had looked familiar to him. It was like he had seen her somewhere before, but that was impossible because he had never seen her in his life. Hector sighed as he was about to go out his room he heard the phone; as then he picked it up and it was no other then his uncle John on the other side of it. Hector listen to his cruel uncle say "Hector I have to give you the day off, now go do something before I change my mind." Hector smiled as he said "Thanks" as he hung up his phone and went to put on causal cloths on. As then he went out of his room and down the stairs then out the front door. As then he went to the shed and got out his mountain bike as he got on it and went for a ride on his day off. As he passed by his neighbor he waved goodbye as he continued to ride out enjoying the beautiful sunny day that was happening, but what Hector didn't know was that fate had other plans for him.

 _ **Outside of the Hotel**_

After what happened yesterday Zelena asked her sister, and Emma to stay here as she just wanted to go for a walk by herself today. Zelena had worn a black leggings and an emerald green ¾ sleeve shirt that was long enough to cover her ass. Her hair was done up in a loose bun and tennis shoes as she walked out of the Hotel. She was walking down the sidewalk when Henry and Violet ran up to her as they said "Can we go with you?" Zelena looked at them oddly as she said "Did my sister and your mother put you up to this?" Henry said "No" as then Zelena gestured them to come with her. As they walked down the side walk which wasn't that cold out or that hot out for it was just right when Henry said "Look is that Hades on a bike" Zelena looked as to where Henry was pointing at when she noticed her God of the Underworld riding a dirt bike. Zelena looked closely to see that he was wearing a tight shirt that showed off his muscle and his biking shorts showed off his legs so well that she started to feel like a teenager again seeing him bike like that as if she was under a trance Henry got her out of it as he said "Zelena we should go follow him" shaking her head back and forth as she said "Oh sorry, Henry I don't think that would be a good idea. I mean I don't want him to think that I was stocking him, I'd rather just go for a walk oh" as then Hector was right in their path as he yelled out "Get out of the way" but it was too late as he ran into Zelena making them fall to the ground.

Zelena looked up from the ground to see that Hector was helping her up as he said "I'm so sorry, I should have looked where I was riding. I hope I didn't hurt you uh Zelena is it." Hector had already got up from his fall so he could help Zelena up as Henry and Violet watched the whole thing unfold with a smile on their faces. All Zelena could do was look into Hector's beautiful blue eyes as she whispered out "Uh-ha" Henry was next to say something "So you go dirt bike riding Mr. Hector?" Hector turned to Henry while helping Zelena up as he said "Well yes, but nothing like the pros does it. Why do you ask" Henry only said "Just asking, but when did you started riding" Hector then said "Since I was a kid" as Henry and Hector were talking Zelena was starting to remember her first time riding a bike which was with the God of the Underworld Hades.

 _ **Memory Flash back In Oz**_

Zelena looking at the weird thing in front of the fallen house as she said "It first landed in Oz" Hades walked up to the bicycle while picking it up he said "To find someone. . . . You need the right tools." As then he took the bike in front of Zelena as she says "What the hell is that" as Hades said "That's right they don't have these in Oz." Hades got on the bike and started riding around Zelena as he said "It's called a bicycle" then Zelena had said "How is that contraption going to help us find the Scarecrow?" Hades laughed a little as he said "Hop on I'll show you" Zelena gave Hades a questionable look as Hades continued "Oh please trust me" Zelena looked at him questionable again and then got on the bike with Hades side saddle. As then Hades gave out a sigh as Zelena looked at him while saying "What is it" as Hades said "Nothing. . . . Are you ready" Zelena nodded to Hades as he said "Alright hold on" then started the bike off as they rode off into the distance. Zelena giggled all the way as she said "It's like a broom with wheels" as they rode all the way on the path; as then they both hit something and which that made them fall off the bike then on to the ground.

Looking at each other while laughing as Hades said "It's okay I got you. . . . Would you like to go again?" Zelena smiles at him as she says "Yes I would like to go again" as they giggled while sitting up as they looked at the bike when Zelena said "Now tell me how is this piece of tin going to help me find my prey. That lone some farm girl must have him carefully hidden." As then Hades says "It's simple this bicycle belongs to Dorothy, just enchant it and it will take us right to her and the Scarecrow" as then Zelena waved her hand over the bike and enchanted it. As they got back on the bike and started to ride it again; as they finally got to the place where Dorothy and the Scarecrow where hiding at as Hades says "There she is" while looking at the scene he continues "Now go on, this Dorothy is no match for you. . . . I've seen many powerful women in my day but not as wicked as you, or clever, or witty, or beautiful." As both Zelena and Hades were about to kiss the Scarecrow walked out of the house he was in and sat next to Dorothy as they saw the scene in front of them unfold. Zelena got off the bike Hades continued "Go on you got this" as Zelena backed away from him she says "Alright if that Kansas brat gets in my way. . . We'll see what the kingdom looks like with blood splattered all over it" as she giggled all the way towards her prey while Hades watched in amazement.

 _ **End of Memory**_

Zelena sighed at that memory as if brought out of it as Hector said "Zelena would you. . . . I mean if you want to go for a ride with me" Zelena couldn't help it as she blushed at what Hector just said as she looked down at her feet while saying "Oh I don't know" as then Henry chimed in with "Yeah you should go with him Zelena, it'll be fun." Zelena looked up at Hector, Henry, and Violet to see the enthusiasm on Henry's and Violet's face as Hector just looked at her sweetly. Zelena looked at the bike as she said "But I don't have a bike to ride with you. How am I going to ride with you if I" the next thing that caught her off guard was when Hector said "You can ride it with me" as then Zelena looked at him in awe as she said "You would let me ride with you" as Hector got on his bike as he said "Do you trust me?" Zelena couldn't believe what was happening; it was as if the memory was playing itself out for both her and for him as she whispered out "Yes" as Hector continued "Well then hop on."

Zelena got on the bike with Hector as she looked back at Henry as she said "Let your mothers that I'm going for a ride, and that I'll be back soon. Okay" Henry smiled like the sun as he said "Okay have fun you two" just as they were pedaling Hector gave Henry and Violet a strange look just before they were off. As both Zelena and Hector were off in the distance Henry smiled as Violet said "Do you think that this will work?" Henry hugged Violet as he said "I think it's a start" as they headed back to the hotel to tell Henry's mothers what was going on with Zelena and Hector.

As they enter into the woods part where the trail was shown to them; Zelena giggled with glee as Hector laughed sweetly, but then something happened Hector had to stop the bike as Zelena looked at him as she said "Hector is something wrong? I thought we were having fun" Hector looked at Zelena sadly as he said "For some reason this feels familiar to me. . . . . Like I did this before. . . . . With you, but that is impossible right. I mean we've never met before until now" Zelena could feel herself getting tear up as she looked at way from Hector as she whimpered out "Yes, we've never did something like this before. If you could can you take me. . . Me" Zelena just couldn't finish her sentence as Hector became worried as he said in a sweet tone "Zelena are you crying? I'm so sorry if I upset you I didn't mean to please don't cry" as then Hector made Zelena look at him as he wiped the tear away that was falling down her cheek. Zelena tried to give Hector a smile as she said "I just want to go back to the hotel please." Hector nodded as he started to pedal again as he took Zelena back to the way the hotel was at.

As they finally got to the hotel Zelena got off the bike as she said "Well I hope I get to see you again Hector" as she was about to walk away from him Hector said in a kind tone "Zelena" as then she turned around to see him playing the bike handle while saying "Would you mind if you became my friend?" Zelena wanted to cry but held it together as she let him continue "You see everyone here has been so mean to me and I really don't have any friends. So if you don't mind me asking if you wanted to I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Zelena just couldn't refuse him; that face, those gorgeous features, and his kindness were all it took as she whimpered out "Yes, I would love to be your friend." As she saw how happy Hector was becoming as he said "Oh thank you Zelena, I guess I'll see you around then bye". Zelena watched as Hector rode his bike away into the distance as she walked right into the hotel not even making any contact to the receptionist at the front desk. She got up the stairs as she finally got to the floor where she was staying at as she fell to the ground crying her eyes out. As then Regina had heard her sister from inside of their room and ran out to see her lying on the floor. She went running after her as she picked her up as she said "It's okay come, we'll go back to our room and we'll talk about everything. As she walked Zelena back to the room Zelena cried out "He doesn't love me, he only looks at me as a friend. Oh Regina what am I going to do" as then both Zelena and Regina went back into their pent house to talk some more about what happened that day.


	8. Chapter 8: Hector dreams about Zelena

_**Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. Here is the next chapter and this one does have some sex in it. Well more like dreams so it still has some sex in it; so if anyone has problem with it then you don't have to read it, but if you don't mind then go right ahead and read on. Also please leave a comment/suggestion on here, I really like to hear what everyone thinks of the story so far. It would mean a lot to me to hear what you think or may have suggestions that you may have. So now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Hector dreams about Zelena**_

 _ **Back at the Manson**_

Hector finally came back from his bike ride and it was almost night fall as he sighed at the fact that he got to spend the day with Zelena. For some reason he was all a bundle of nerves right now like he was going to fly off the ground just because he was so happy to know that Zelena wanted to be his friend. As he went up the stairs and down the hall he went into his bedroom. He got ready for bed; brushed his teeth, put his boxers on and then lounge pants as he got into his bed. Hector looked at his picture of his dead parents as he said "Good night mom and dad. I've made a friend today and I hope I'll bring her over to show you her. I think you'll like her; she's sweet and kind to me. Well good night in heaven mom and dad" as then he turned the light off and let sleep take over him.

 _ **In Hector's Dream**_

In the dream Hector was standing in a beautiful ballroom that was in a castle where there stand in the distance as a beautiful princess with brown hair and a gorgeous pale blue gown as she turned around she revealed to him that it was Stacy the person that he worked with and had a crush on. Hector ran up to Stacy as he said "Oh my love I've come to take you away from here, and so we can be together my true love." Stacy touched his face as she said "Then take me now Prince Hector, kiss me my love" as then Hector lean into Stacy as he kissed her passionately. When he broke from their kiss something happened Hector realized that it was no longer Stacy as it was the beautiful red head beauty that he had seen at the art gallery; it was no other then Zelena wearing a beautiful emerald corset with the sleeves draped off her shoulders making her look like a goddess, her flowing gown, and there was her hair as it waved down as it lay on her shoulders beautifully.

Hector couldn't help it as he spoke in a hush tone "Zelena? What are you doing here, where is Stacy" as then Zelena walked up to him as she spoke in a seductive tone "It's okay the evil enchantress will never get us, she's gone my love for I am your one true love. I love you and I always will." Hector wanted to back away, but something made him stay put as he let Zelena circle her arms around him as she kissed him passionately. Hector let his tongue lap her mouth as her tongue lapped his; the more they did this the more it became passionate, and heated with every movement that they did. As they took a breather Zelena gasped out "Oh Hector my love, make me yours. Make love to me now, I need you now." Hector felt something in him telling him to take Zelena and to take her now to give her what she desires. Hector spoke in a husky tone "Then I shall give you what you want my love" as then he picked up Zelena and carried her to the table that appeared as he place her on the table. The next thing he ripped the corset off of Zelena making her almost completely naked in front of him showing him her 38 double d breasts making him feel so hard for her that he unbutton his pants and took them off. Zelena unbutton Hector's blouse as he let her through his shirt off to the side as she looked at his muscular body to her making her moan out "Take me my love, I am yours" as he ripped up the skirt part of her dress making her naked to him. Zelena moved closer to Hector as she slid into his dick making him growl out "Mine, you're mine." As then Zelena bounced on Hector's dick as they moved in time with each other. Zelena arched her back as she could feel her walls tighten around Hector's dick; but it was a short as Hector growled out "Turn around" Zelena got out of Hector's dick and off the table. Then turned around to give Hector a good view of her ass; as he pushed into her slowly to get comfortable, and said "Now grab the table, I'm going to start."

Zelena grabbed the table as Hector started pump in and out of her. Zelena bounced in time with Hector as she screamed out "OH Hector" the minute she said his name he went faster. Again Zelena screamed out "OH Hector. . . . . OH Hector" Hector went faster and faster as he felt himself coming as Zelena's walls were tightens around his penis. All Hector could think was 'Say my name, say my name, you're mine Zelena. . . Just one more time say my name and let me fill you with my seed" as he was about to hit his climax it was then Zelena yelled out "Hades". Hector stopped in the dream; as then Hector jolt up with a cold sweat on his brow, and as he got out of his bed when he realized that his penis was very hard. Hector rushed to the bathroom and went to relief himself of what just happened. Hector then went back to bed and started to dream again.

In the next dream Hector was in a beautiful meadow where wild flowers lived and trees that look like something from fairy tales. Hector looked around again as he couldn't believe how beautiful everything was until he saw a woman lying in the meadows. As he got closer to the woman he realized it was Stacy wearing a white corset with white stockings. Hector yelled out with glee "Stacy I thought I lost you, there is something I wanted to tell you. Stacy I love" but sadly Stacy didn't listen as she said "Kiss my Hector, take me now and make me yours." Hector looked at her oddly as he said "Did you not listen to me? I said that I wanted to tell you something, I wanted to say that I" once again Stacy didn't listen as she said again "Kiss me Hector, take me now and make me yours." Hector figured that he would do what she wanted so he kissed her passionately, but once again it happened again the minute he breaks from the kiss it's no longer Stacy in front of him it is no other then Zelena the beautiful red head that he saw in the gallery.

Hector had noticed that Zelena was wearing the same corset dress only difference was that the skirt part had slits going around her curvy body. He took her in his arms as he just couldn't help it as he kissed her passionately; as he did this Zelena returned the kiss sweetly back to him, and this only made him go wild on her. He laid on the ground while taking her with him as Hector said "May I" Zelena nodded sweetly as she spread her legs giving him accuse to her womanly hood. Hector moved his hand up Zelena's thigh as he felt her become ever so wet for him. He then slowly but sweetly moved his hand into Zelena's pussy; as then Hector watched as Zelena moaned when he moved his fingers in a circular motion, and the more he did this the more Zelena moaned. Hector went faster as Zelena screamed out "Oh Hector, oh Hector. . . . . I'm getting wet, ever so wet. . . . Please I need you inside of me" the minute she said that Hector pulled out his fingers and took off his pants. Then he pushed into Zelena's pussy and started to hump her. Back and forth he went as Zelena moved in time with him as she yelled out "OH Hector, oh Hector. . . . . My prince, my love, my god" as she said this Hector went faster and faster which made her make sexy noises as he did this. Hector thought 'Please let her say my name one more time, please let her say it and I'll make her mine all mine." Hector had become so close to his climax, but once again it happened as Hector was about to hit his climax Zelena yelled out in passion "Hades". As then Hector had stopped what he was doing in the dream and as then Hector woke up in another cold sweat. Once again Hector went straight for the bathroom to relief himself of what just happened in the dream.

Sadly it was like this all through the night which only made it harder for Hector to sleep in his bed. Within the next morning Hector woke up very groggy and tired. He went to the phone and called up his uncle as he said "Uncle John I don't think I could come in today. No I just don't feel good, no I just don't. . . . Okay fine I've been having sexually active dreams, but that is all and I can't sleep. Okay fine I'll come in but you have to help me. Thanks Uncle John" as he hung up the phone and went to get ready for work.

 _ **At the Gallery**_

John stood there waiting for Hector to come in as then his nephew appeared through the doors and looked at him as he said "Well where you have been, not another word come with me Hector" Hector nodded as he followed his uncle to his office. As they went in John closed the door behind him as he said in a baby tone "Now sit on the couch and tell me what is wrong." Hector sighed as he said "Please don't do that I'm not a baby. I told you that I've been having sexually active dreams, so can you help me or not." John laughed at Hector as he said "Oh I just wanted to hear what you said that is all. Now lie down and close your eyes okay" as then Hector did what his uncle said as he laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. John smirked at Hector as he went to his desk and pulled out the dour to get something. John held out a crystal that was clear as he close the dour and walked back to where Hector was on the couch. John then placed the crystal on top of Hector's forehead and looked up to see that the image appeared like a projector.

John watched as Hector was dreaming in this dream Hector was wearing a very Victorian suit that John had never seen before as then John watched as Hector was in a very strange place where the castle was made of emerald and as John watched his nephew walk right into the beautiful palace he could feel exactly who it belonged to. John whispered out "Oh no, no not that red headed bitch" as then as if on cue Zelena appeared in her beautiful sexy black with her signature black hat as she said "Hector you've came for me." Hector looked at her amazed as he said "I came? I come for what" as then Zelena came down the stairs and she ran up to him as she kissed him passionately. John watched in horror as Hector kissed her back passionately as well. John knew that he could let that happen so he tapped on the crystal as he said "Make all the dreams that my nephew had disappear from his mind forever." As then the minute Hector and Zelena broke their kiss to get some air Zelena held on to him as she said "What's going on Hector? Why is there a tornado" Hector looked up to see that there was a black hole in the middle of the ceiling as he watched as everything was being sucked into it.

Zelena cried out "Hector my stuff it's being sucked into that black hole thing. Oh my stuff and the beautiful dinner that you made" Hector looked at the table to only see that it being pulled into the black hole; then the most horrible thing happened Zelena was being pulled into the black hole. Zelena screamed out "Hector helps me" as then Hector grabbed her as she was being lifted up to the black hole that was in the ceiling. Zelena looked at Hector as she cried out "Don't let me go Hector, please don't let me go" Hector cried out "I won't let you go Zelena, just hang on I'll get you out I promise." John got angrier as he tapped on the crystal again which made the black hole in the dream get bigger and bigger. It was then that Zelena screamed as the air was lifting her up into the black hole as she looked into Hector's eyes as she cried out "Hector, Hector please don't let me go I love you" it was then that Hector let tears fall down his face as he said "I love you too Zelena". The minute he said that the crystal had done its work; the minute Hector said that he started to have a blank stare at Zelena as he let her go and that is when Zelena cried out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as she was being sucked into the black hole.

As then the dream changed into a beautiful meadow with only Hector standing in the middle of it looking at its beauty hoping to find him a one true love. John smiled as he took the crystal off of Hector's head and ran back to his desk and put in back into the dour then closing it just before Hector woke up. Hector woke up as he looked at his uncle as he said "I don't know what you did, but I feel great now. Thank you so much" as Hector got up from the couch and was about to hug his uncle when John said "Your welcome my dear baby nephew, so why don't you go back to work and we'll call it even." Hector stopped in his tracks as he whispered out "Okay thanks" as then Hector left his uncle's office and the minute he left Stacy appeared in the doorway as she said "So what happened?" John looked up as he said "We have a big problem, you know that red headed bitch".

Stacy walked over to John as he showed her Hector's dreams which were all of Zelena and him. Stacy looked at John as she said "But in the two dreams just as Hector was going to hit his climax Zelena is calling him Hades. So what's the big deal" John yelled out "The big deal is that we were asked to make sure that he doesn't remember who he was. If Hades remembers who he was Christy will kill us, and your job is to make sure that wicked slut from the west never gets near him. Here is the dream that proves that she's been near him, so now we need to something that will make him so forget her that he'll never want to go back to her to Storybrooke." Stacy sighed as she said "Look Steven and I are doing our best when they're other employee's that want to make fun of him. All I can do is given him temptation of me and besides it's not time for me to get him just yet. You know how much this has to work. It has to be time just right" John turned away from her as he said "I know so I need you to keep an eye on him. Make sure that slut doesn't get to him."

Stacy nodded as she left John's office as John looked at the crystal as he said "You'll never have him Zelena, and if you continue this your whole family will pay the price." With that John continued to his work while everyone in the gallery continued their work for the day.


	9. Chapter 9: Henry calls for the Calvary

_**Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. Here is the next chapter and this will have some funny aspect and some violence aspect. So it doesn't have a lot of violence but only some so if you don't like it then don't read it, and in the next chapter there will be a ball so no sex yet but I will warn anyone ahead of time if there will be sex in it or not. Once again please leave a comment/suggestion because I really do like to hear from you guys of what you think about this.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Henry calls for the Calvary**_

 _ **Back in the Hotel in the Pent house sweet**_

From what had happened yesterday Regina had spent the whole night trying to comfort her sister and what made it worse was that Zelena had been tossing and turning in her bed last night. Emma was making tea in the kitchen when Regina tried to look through the story book to find some kind of answers as to what was wrong with her sister in the dining room table. Emma walked over to Regina and handed her the cup of tea as she said "Did you find anything that could help us?"

Regina sighed as she said "No, but something happened to Zelena last night. You know how when she came back she was saying how Hector was looking at her like a friend and not a lover." Emma sat in the chair next to her as she said "Well yeah but remember Beth said that he wouldn't remember anything. Besides wouldn't be a good thing that he does look at her as a friend it's something for now." Regina looked at her cup as she continued "Yeah, but last night Zelena was tossing and turning screaming about being sucked into a black hole. I had to help her through that; it was horrible she had this really scared look on her face like it was going to happen. I just want my sister to be happy for once; it's like someone has to go destroy happy endings for us, and for some reason even though I'm trying I just feel like that Hades can't be trusted you know." Emma looked at her cup too as she said "Yeah I know what you mean; with what he tried to do to us in the Underworld, it's like we all had a feeling that there was something up with him. Then to find out what this so called demon did it's just too much. So what do we do" Regina sighed again as she said "I don't really know" what neither of them knew was that Henry was listening to their conservation as he looked at Violet as he said "We need to call Beth and her brothers to help us."

Violet then said "Yeah but shouldn't we figure out what Zelena's dream meant. And what if Beth and her brothers are doing something right now" Henry looked at the table to see that his mothers were still having tea. As he looked back at Violet as he said "We have to try, if we don't that demon will win; then Zelena and Hades will never be together, besides I can see that Hades has changed and it's because of Hector." Violet looked at Henry oddly as she said "How do you know?" Henry pulled out the book and flips through the pages to where Hades and Zelena are and showed them to Violet. Henry looked at them as he said "Hector is trying to remember who he was I know it, but something or someone is trying to stop him from remembering who he was. Beth and her brothers can help us out. . . . . And besides she did say if we need their help we could call them." As then Henry cried out "Beth, Beth we need your help please come help us."

 _ **In Christy's Headquarters**_

Beth, Jak, Daxter, Sly, Ratchet and Clank were already in the building behind a pillar that the place had. Daxter was about to walk up to the throne when Jak picked him up quickly as he shhh him as they all looked up to see that there were guards everywhere. One of the guards walked by as Sly went behind the guard and did his usual cane swipe and hit the guard on the floor making him pass out. Then Beth came in as she kicked the knocked out guard into a closet cell and locked the door. Then all of them went up to the two pillars that were next to the throne and hid behind them. Beth, Jak and Daxter were behind the back of the throne; Sly and Ratchet with Clank on his back were behind the pillars making sure they weren't seen from any of the guards.

Beth looked up to see that one of the guards was talking as he said "You know that Christy is in the Underworld right now torturing everyone down there right." The other one said "Oh yeah, she's much better at this then that God of the Underworld Hades" both men laughed then the other one said "Yeah but you do know why she let him live right?" The other laughed out "Heck yeah she needs him alive in order to stay here on this plan. . . . . Ha I just thought of something really funny" then the other one said "And what would that be" as he continued "Well the stupid people in Storybrooke don't even know what was coming to them. Heck they didn't even see that we replaced the real Robin and Hades with fakes. I thought heroes were supposed to be smart" the other man said "Yeah they're so stupid its funny and besides they're not Eleabeth and her brothers" as then both men laughed their asses off while walking away from where Beth and the gang were hiding. Beth rolled her eyes as Jak said "They're really underestimating them aren't they" as Beth looked at Jak as Ratchet said "Does this feel a little too easy? I mean why aren't they looking for us now" Beth was about to say something when she felt it; she could feel that someone was calling her as she said "Uh-oh something is calling me" Jak looked at her worried as he said "What is it" Beth then closed her eyes as her gift was active as she said "It's Henry. . . . He's calling me, or at least the feeling I'm getting from him is that he needs help. . . . . He needs our help. . . . . . . Something must have happened, but the key" Sly whispered out "Don't worry Ratchet and I got this."

Jak was next to say "I don't know about this" then Ratchet said "Yeah Sly and I got this you guys go. Besides if Henry is giving off a vibe that they need help then go to them. We'll distract them from noticing you, so don't worry" Beth looked at Ratchet as she said "Are you sure?" Ratchet nodded as did Sly as Jak said "Then let us go" as then Ratchet through a disco bomb at the other direction as all the guards went to check it out; which made Beth and Jak go into a run to the entrance of the building and then out the door while that happened both Ratchet and Sly were up to the task of getting the crystal key from the demon Christy. Once out there Beth summoned their bikes and then both Jak and she were off to Williamsburg Virginia.

 _ **Back at the Hotel**_

Henry was walking down to the lobby in order to see if his prayers were answered answer; as then he heard Violet coming down to see if he was alright, so then Violet said "Henry are you alright" Henry looked at her as he said "I hope she heard me" as then both of them heard it as two bike came up to the entrance of the hotel that they were staying in. Henry and Violet went running towards the two people who they were expecting as Eleabeth and Jak with Daxter on his shoulder came into hotel. As Henry and Violet came up to them Beth said "Okay tell us what happened" as then Henry showed Beth and Jak to the lounge with Violet following behind them. As they sat down Henry told Beth, Jak and Daxter everything that happened; from when they met Hector, to how Zelena went on a bike ride only to find out that Hector only looked at her as a friend, and lastly to the most recent event of Zelena's weird dream.

Beth sighed as she said "I told her to take her time with him. She'll only push him away if she continues this." Jak was next to say "So no one knows what the dream means" Henry shook his head in a no motion as he continued "Something doesn't feel right. . . . It has to mean something right?" Beth thought for a seconded as she said "Henry, do you think that Emma, Regina, and Zelena can take us to the place where Hades. . . . I mean Hector is working at" Henry smiled as he said "I think we could, but I have to go ask my mom's first though." Beth and Jak nodded as Jak said "Then go ask your mom's now and we'll wait here." Henry and Violet went back up the elevator to where the pent house was at while Beth and Jak stayed in the lobby. Beth looked at Jak as she said "I'm hoping that Hades has changed much, but if he becomes something like the opposite of himself then this will get extremely complicated." Jak looked in the direction where Henry went as he said "I'm more wondering if Zelena is going to continue this. . . . I mean from what Henry told us it seems like that Hades, or Hector doesn't love her more like being her friend. I mean that would be a good start, but someone like her who has dealt with his past. I don't really know" Beth put her hand on Jak's as she said "I know that this will not only be hard for her but this will be hard for him too. Besides you've always had relationship problems with Keira, how did you take care of them?" Jak smiled as he watched Beth moved her hand away as he said "We just talked it through. . . . I guess we'll have to let them do the same thing" as then Daxter yawned out "Or let them make out in a heated sex battle" as then both Jak and Beth yelled out "DAXTER!" Making Daxter look at them sweetly as he said "What" as both Jak and Beth shook their heads disapproving way.

As then Regina, Emma, Henry, Violet, and Zelena showed up to the lobby to see Beth and Jak. They all had stopped in front of Beth, Jak, and Daxter as Regina said "Okay, we'll take you to where he works." Beth, Jak and Daxter nodded as they continued to follow Emma and them out the hotel and to where Hades is working at.

 _ **At the Colonial Art Gallery**_

The guard was sitting at his desk when he heard a voice say "Hello Tom, may we see the owner of this great place." Tom looked up to see Regina, Emma, Zelena, Beth, Jak, and Daxter on Jak's shoulder as the guard said kindly "I'm sorry but we don't a loud pets in the building" Daxter looked at Jak like 'Don't even' as Jak whispered to him "Look we have to do what they said, and besides go help Henry and Violet with the thing." Jak walked Daxter outside only for a seconded as he came back in standing with Beth as he said "Much better?" Tom nodded as he said "I'll call the boss to see you guys. . . . . Oh Mr. Hector" as then Zelena gasped as Hector appeared from the other room as he said "Zelena" as then Hector ran over to Zelena as he only looked at her for some reason and not at everyone else. Beth smiled as she said "Ah you must be Hector, nice to meet you." Hector held out his hand to Beth and shook it as he said nicely "It's nice to meet you too, but I didn't get your" as then Beth smiled at him kindly as she said "My name is Elea and this is my brother Mar. We're are art canisters, and I must say that Ms. Mills had never told us how handsome and dashing that you are Mr. Hector is it." Hector blushed as did Zelena when Regina said "Hector would you mind showing us around the art gallery? We really would like to look around" Hector smiled at them as he said "Of course I can come I'll show you around."

Hector showed Emma, Regina, Zelena, Beth, and Jak one of the painting in front of him. Hector looked at it as he said "This came from the 17 century of which it showed the Colonial war of that time which is why the flag is shown." Beth nodded as she said "You must have done some excellent research on the painting. You must have done some homework Hector" Hector blushed again as he said "Well I try. . . . Would you like to see some more before you get to see my uncle?" Everyone nodded as they continued throughout the gallery; as they got to the next painting Hector was telling them everything from how the history affected the way the country became, and the ones that might have a story to it. When they finally got to where the Mythology of the Gods exhibit were Hector stopped in front of a strange painting that was in the other room. Everyone stood in front of the painting where Hector was looking at as Regina whispered out "Is that" as then everyone noticed it was a painting of Hades and Zelena. It was the one where Zelena was the Wicked Witch of the West in the Emerald City with Hades looking very dashing in a Victorian suite looking at her. Zelena looked at the painting in awl as she whispered out "I remember this" but all Hector could say was "I've never seen this painting in my life. . . . How did this get here?" Beth looked at Hector as she said "Well what it is telling you Hector" Hector looked at Beth as he said "Well Miss Elea for some reason the man in the painting looks so sad and so does the woman. It seems like the man is trying to tell the woman something, but she doesn't believe a word he says. Like she thinks he's lying about something, but he really isn't. Like he's" as then Zelena sighed out "Like he's telling her that he's in love with her, but she doesn't believe him." Hector looked at Zelena as he said in a hazy tone "Yes, it's just like that" as Jak whispered to Zelena "Watch it. . . . Give him time remember" Zelena sighed again as she looked at Hector as she said "I'm sorry it was just a lucky guess."

As then John appeared yelling out "Hector you stupid bastard why aren't you working. . . . . Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you had guests, and who are these lovely ladies and gentleman?" Hector looked at John as he said "Well this is Miss Elea, and her brother Mr. Mar they are both art lovers. They came with Miss Swan, Zelena and Regina Mills they wanted to see some of the painting that we have here. So I took the liberty of showing them around." John smiled as he walked up to Beth as he said "Well Miss Elea I'm glad to hear that my nephew has shown you a couple of our painting that we have here in the gallery. I hope you like all of them so far" Beth only smile at him as she said "Well it depends on some things, isn't it right my dear brother" as then Jak chimed in with "Yes like why do you have this section of the gallery for Greek Mythology. . . . . Shouldn't you only have Colonial art works and not of the Greeks? I only say this because of the name sake of your gallery here." John laughed nervously as he said "Well we try to get what we can. . . . Besides it brings in more people" Beth smiled back with a stern as she said "Yes brings people in, and may I say that your handsome yet dashing nephew has done a wonderful job here. I must say you must have a girlfriend Hector" as then Hector started to blush again as Zelena looked away from him as Regina put her hand on her sister's shoulder as she whispered "Just relax she's just talking to him." John started to laugh out "Ha Hector there doesn't even know how to talk to a girl! Let alone ask a girl out isn't that right baby Hector" John just laughed as Hector just looked down at his shoes while John continue as he spoke in a baby tone "See even baby Hector can't even looked at a cute girl without saying something stupid."

What happened next shocked everyone as Beth looked at John as she said "So you decided to put Hector down by calling him a baby? Well you must be a complete asshole" John looked at her as he said "Miss Elea I never" Beth went up to his face as she said "You never what! Have someone call you an asshole; well then I'm the first so for professional reasons maybe you should show your nephew the respect that he needs so you can get some money in here. Of course if you continue to call him horrible names then I should say that my brother and I will just have to buy this from you!" John gasped as Emma, Regina, and Zelena giggled like school girls as Hector looked at Beth scared as he whimpered out "Please don't do that, Uncle John please tell her that I'll be good" John looked at Hector as he said "You don't have to worry about that they're just bluffing" Jak mocked John by saying "Sure we're bluffing, and you're a bitch!" As then two ladies from the art gallery as they said "Oh look it's baby Hector" as all of them laughed at Hector making him feel less and less as then Regina just couldn't take it anymore as she yelled at the two ladies "You should watch what you say to this good employee! At least he does his work, what do you do around here!" The girls got angry as one of them yelled out "Look at least I'm not a whore" as John smirked as he said "Tai, Lucy don't say such things." Beth looked at the two girls as she said "Tai huh so is that Tai-tai sounds like a chai-chai and Lucy mucky." Both girls gasped at Beth as Jak howled as did Emma, Regina, and Zelena as Hector couldn't help it as he giggled at them as John yelled out "Hector! Don't you laugh at Tai-tai . . . . .? Wait not I didn't mean to girls wait" as then both girls ran out there squawking like birds. John looked at them as he said "Why would you" but Beth then said "What the fact that those two girls were being meant of Hector! If you ask me you should firer their ass, and get new employees good ones." John humph as he walked away from everyone as Hector looked at them as he said "Thank you for doing that, but Miss Elea are you really going to buy this place from my uncle?"

Beth went up to Hector as she said "Don't worry I was only trying to scare your uncle, because he made fun of you. Just to ask does he make fun of you all the time?" Hector nodded as Zelena went up to him as she said "You poor thing, why don't you leave?" Hector looked at Zelena as he said "I can't this gallery has been in my family for years, and I feel like I have to do it for my parents." Regina was next to say "Don't you have any siblings to take it off your hands Hector" Hector looked at Regina as he said "No I'm an only child, so I'm the only one to take it off my uncle's hands." Emma looked at Beth and Jak as she looked back at Hector as she said "Do you have another job besides this?" Hector blushed again as he said "Yes, but I only work there on weekends. It's just to get away from here at the gallery. Besides you guys the other place I work at they are really nice to me, and well maybe if you want to Zelena I could take you there." Zelena blushed as she said "Maybe someday" Regina smiled at the site of her older sister and the once god of the Underworld that both of them were acting like cute teenagers who were in love. Beth was the next to say "Well thank you Hector for showing us these beautiful painting here, but I'm afraid that we must go. If you have anything give us a call" as then Hector watched in amazement as Beth magically made a card appear in her hand as she gave it to him. As Regina, Emma, Zelena, Beth and Jak were walking out to the lobby Hector followed behind them saying "Excuse me Miss Elea are you a magician?" Beth looked back at him as she said "I've done a little of this and a little of that, why do you ask?" Hector spoke in a cute tone "Because that was amazing" all the girls looked away for only a second as Jak said "Well we have to go, but have a good day Hector" Jak shook his hand as he said "Same to you too, and thank you for doing what you did a minute ago." Everyone nodded as they all left the gallery as Hector watched them in a haze as then John appeared behind him saying "Good they're gone!"

Hector turned around to see his uncle looking at him angry as he said "Yes, but Miss Elea said that she would never buy the gallery. She was just kidding" as then John smacked Hector on the head as he said "Why would you" as John yelled out "YOU LET THEM MAKE FUN OF THE GIRLS! YOU DIDN'T JUST TAKE EVERYTHING THAT THEY THROW AT YOU LIKE YOU SHOULD YOU STUPID BOY BUT YOU HAD TO GO LET THOSE PEOPLE MAKE FUN OF THEM! I SHOULD JUST BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU" Hector cried out "Please don't do that I didn't mean to let them. I'll be good, I promise" John smacked him and kicked Hector making him fall to the floor as John said "Good! Now tomorrow will be the Colonial Art Gallery Ball" Hector looked up as he cried out "But I don't want to go to the ball. . . . I" John kicked Hector again as he cried out in pain as the guard Tom yelled out "STOP JOHN! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" John smirked as Hector looked up at him as he was crying as John said "You will go to the ball it is monitory for you to come or I will firer you! Got that" Hector nodded as he stayed in the fetal position as John walked past him and to Tom as he said "And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut or you'll be fired too!" Then John looked back at Hector as he spoke in a cute baby tone "Now go back to work and then go home. Cry, cry like a little baby that you are" as then John walked away from both Tom and Hector leaving them to think of what he said. Tom went over to Hector as he said "Here give me your hand, and you know I really think you should go home. John really did do a number on you." Hector took Tom's hand as he robotic-ally said "No I'm okay, I have to finish my work and then I'll go home." Tom shook his head in a no motion as he watched as Hector limped down the other direction of the gallery. Tom sighed as he continued his work of keep the gallery safe.


	10. Chapter 10: The Colonial Art Gallery

_**Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. Here is the next chapter, so here is the thing if no one is going to leave a comment/suggestion on this story then I have no choice to delete this story. I really don't want to but if I have to then I will, it's sad that it will come to this but no one has left a comment/suggestion for me to know if I'm doing okay with is story. I really would like to here what you guys think, but if no one is leaving a comment/suggestion on here to tell me if I've done this right then there is no need for me to continue to do this story if no one is telling me if I'm doing this right or not. So on with the story and if anyone is reading this please keep in mind as to what I said earlier okay.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: At the Colonial Art Gallery Ball**_

 _ **In the Hotel in the pent house**_

After what happened yesterday Regina smiled as she watched her sister become a happy person; dancing around the pent house like a teenager singing and twirling around like Regina had never seen Zelena act like it before. Regina sat at the table as she drank her coffee as she said "Zelena can we talk" Zelena turned round to see her little sister sitting at the table as she walked over and sat in the chair next to her sister. Zelena looked at Regina as she said "Yes what it is" Regina looked at her as she said "How do you feel about um Hector?" Zelena sighed as she said "I don't know how I feel about him, but I do know that he makes me so happy. Why do you ask?" Regina put her hand on her sister's as she said "It's just that I don't want you to forget as to why we're here, and they reason why we're here is to help Hades to get his memories back." Zelena sighed as she said "I know it's just that what happen yesterday I can't help it to feel so happy." As then Emma came in with Henry and Violet came following behind her as Emma said "So what are you guys talking about?" Regina looked up to them as she said "We were talking about some things." Emma went to the kitchen as she made herself a cup of coffee and sat next to Regina as she said "I've never seen him be so submissive to that other man um the one named John. Hades had so much confidence, and cockiness to him that he acted like he could defeat us. But now as Hector he just seemed like" as then Jak walked in as Daxter yelled out "DORK" as then all three of the ladies looked at Jak as he said to Daxter "Daxter!"

Daxter rolled his eyes as he said "What he is" as then Henry walked into the room from the kitchen with his breakfast as he said "Well I think he's nice, but I don't like that John guy. He's too mean to Hector" as then Beth walked in with a plan in her hand as she sat on the couch as Jak followed her and sat next to her to talk about their next plan. Regina looked over as she said "What are you guys doing?" Beth looked at the ladies as she said "Look Jak and I have some plans to talk about so if you guys don't mind. . . . . . Henry" as then Henry came over with his breakfast and Violet following behind him as they sat in front of them. Beth knew that she wasn't going to discuss anything with Jak with Henry and Violet in front of them. As then all three of the ladies came into the living room where Beth and Jak were sitting as Daxter got on the table as he said "So we're going to go back to that art gallery and do what? Get their artworks" Beth looked at Daxter as she said "No, we're not going there to steal painting. We're going back there to find information on John and the other people he works with. It's obvious that some of the people that work there aren't who what they seem to be" Jak spoke next "It's clear to say that John didn't really want us to interact with Hector in anyway. We think that's the reason why John and the others make fun of Hades. Just to put him in his place" Emma was next to say "I don't think that they will just let you guys walk in if they already saw us." Beth looked at Emma as she said "We have a plan for that you ladies will be going to a ball being held by no other then the Colonial Art Gallery."

Emma looked at Beth as she said "Wait we're going to a ball? No one asked us to go to a ball" Beth then said "Wait for it" as if on cue the phone started to ring; Zelena got up from her seat and walked over to the phone as she picked it up. Zelena spoke in caution at first "Hello? Oh Hector we were just talking about you, how are you?" As then everyone watched as Zelena blushed as she said "You want to take me to a ball, but as friends may I ask why you thought. . . . . Oh you're not crazy about balls but you needed a friend to go with you. Its monitory for you to go and if you don't you'll get fired by your uncle. Well is it okay if I take my sister and Emma Swan comes with me too. Okay then I'll see you at the ball Hector. . . . Tonight then" as Zelena hung up the phone as she gasped out "He wants to take me to a ball." Regina then looked at Zelena as she said "So what time are we going to the ball?" Zelena sighed out "Around 8:00 pm" as then Emma said "Should we go find some dresses to go to this ball?" Regina sighed as she said "You do know that we have magic right? We could just conjure up dresses on us, so we wouldn't have to go to a dress shopping." Emma looked at Regina as she said "Well what if these people aren't who they say they are and they sense that we used magic to get the dresses?" Beth was next to say "No they won't realize it because they will think that you guys got the dresses at a store. They're not that smart or so it seems" it was Jak that said "Why don't you guys spend time with Henry and Violet while we try to figure out how to get into the gallery while you guys go to the ball."

Henry smiled as he said "Let's go get ready to go look around the place" as then all four of the ladies nodded as they all went to their rooms to get ready. Beth looked at Jak as she said "We'll go through the back, and then enter to the closest office we can get to." Jak looked at the plans as he said "We'll have to let Daxter in first to disarm the alarm to the place, and then go do what we have to do." Beth nodded as did Daxter as they continued to discuss more of the plans.

 _ **At the Manson**_

Hector hung up the phone with Zelena as he sighed as if he was in a dream; when he called Zelena he didn't think she would say yes to him, but she did and she also wanted to bring her sister and her friend. Hector got up from his bed and walked over to the dresser to look for his tux as he then looked through his closet to find his black suit. Hector smiled as he put on his tuxes and his black suit as he looked in to his mirror to see that he looked handsome. He had also realized that he had a bruise from earlier so even though he doesn't like putting on some make-up he had to in order for people to ask him where he got it from. He only put make-up on where the bruises are being shown. He then did his hair, put on his shoes, and even though he put on clone after he got out of the shower earlier. He walked back to the mirror to see that he looked okay for the ball, but the only thing on his mind was that Zelena was going to come to the ball which wouldn't be so bad for him. He walked over to his bed side and picked up the picture of his parents as he said "Well wish me luck for the ball. Hopefully Uncle John won't make fun of me when I get to the ball" as then he put the picture down and walked out of his bedroom. Then down the hallway and down the stairs where there was a limbo driver was waiting down at the floorer as the man said "Are we ready sir?"

Hector sighed as he said "Hello Max, did my uncle sent you" Max then sadly nodded at him as he said "I'm afraid so sir, he wanted to make sure that you got to the ball on time. Not that you wouldn't, but I also figured since you don't like driving your car to it that I could take you young sir. Shall we leave sir" Hector nodded as both him and the limbo driver left the Manson to go to the ball.

 _ **At the Hotel**_

After spending the day with Henry and Violet the ladies went back to the hotel to get ready for the ball tonight. It was clear to the ladies that it was noon that they had to get back to get ready even though the ball was around 8:00 was when it would start. Emma had just gotten out of the shower; she walked over to the bed to see that there as a beautiful off white gown in front of her, so she looked at it as she said "Regina did you conjure this?" Regina yelled out "Well I figured we needed to look the part, but I didn't get to you yet. Did you" Emma looked the dress to see that there was a card on top of it as she picked it up she saw that it read _Emma, I'm sorry that I couldn't go with you to where you are. We heard that you guys are going to a ball, and I wish I could be there with you. My love you mean everything to me and with this gown which I wish that I could see you wearing it would suit you well. I also asked Ratchet, Clank, and Sly to do something with it. Sly had his friend Bentley who is a talking turtle put an ear piece with it that is a pair of earrings so that way you can talk to Beth and Jak. You know if anything goes wrong, and so I leave you with my heart and love. Your seafaring lover Killian Jones_ Emma smiled at that note that Killian of all people would come up with something like this.

Emma smiled as she spoke out "Regina, it's from Killian. He gave me the dress, so it's okay" Regina replied back with "Thanks for in forming me" as then Emma closed the door behind her as she gotten dressed for the ball to come.

In Regina's room with Zelena in the shower; Regina snapped her fingers as her dress appeared on a hanger that showed a beautiful dark purple with velvet and purple with pearls that show off beauty on a person. Regina sighed at the sight of the gown as she walked over to the bathroom as she was about to knock on the door only to have it open to her as her sister walked out as Zelena said "It's your turn" as Regina thanked her as she went in to take a shower next. Zelena walked over to the mirror as she snapped her fingers to reveal a beautiful dress on herself. Zelena looked in the mirror to see that the gown had shown off her body so well; the sleeves were off her shoulders which were draped with a heart neck line, and the flowing gown made it so lovely. The color of the gown was an emerald green that she really like and it was crush velvet. Zelena snapped her fingers again as her hair became a beautiful wavy curl and made her look like a 1920's beauty. Zelena sighed as she walked to the door to walk out of her room and closing the door behind her. As she was about to walk to the living room she noticed that Emma was already for the ball; wearing an off white gown that the sleeves were off the shoulders and were ¾ quarter with a sweet heart neck line. Giving Emma a very curvy body with how the dress was designed and her hair was in a half bun with her hair cascading down her back.

Regina was the next to come out wearing her crush velvet purple gown with her hair up in a beautiful up do as curls from around her face. Regina looked at Emma and Zelena as she said "Okay let's go to the ball. Oh Henry and Violet stay here for the rest of the day. We won't be long, and don't do anything in this room." Henry and Violet nodded as they watched the ladies leave the pent house to go to the ball. Henry watched them leave as both he and Violet looked in the direction of where Beth and Jak were. Both Beth and Jak with Daxter on his shoulder as they looked at Henry and Violet as Jak said "Here keep this with you and let us know when the ladies come back." Jak handed Henry an ear piece and a laptop for him to watch Beth and Jak's every move. As then Beth and Jak left the room to go to the art gallery to find out who these people really were.

 _ **At the Colonial Art Gallery Ball**_

Everyone was at the ball drinking and talking about things; Hector was standing in front of the punch table going to get a drink when someone behind him said "Hey baby" Hector turned around to see that it was no other then his uncle coming to make fun of him. Hector sighed as he said "Hello uncle" John went up to Hector as he smacked him on the shoulder saying "Oh how is my little baby nephew doing? Do you have a date or is it just lonely you here today? Oh happy birthday by the way" Hector sighed as he whispered out "Today isn't my birthday, it's this coming weekend. And I didn't come here alone I called Zelena to come to the ball with me. She'll be here soon I hope" John laughed as Hector just felt a little awkward of the whole thing.

The music was playing in the background and everyone was talking to each other. Hector looked around to see if Zelena was going to show up, but for some reason the feeling he was getting was that she wasn't going to show up. This made him sigh as Stacy came up to him in a racy dress as she said "Oh Hector do you think you could get us something to drink?" Hector nodded as he said "Of course" Hector then went back to the punch table as he got the drinks ready he heard everyone gasp. Hector turned around to see three beautiful ladies standing in the entrance of the ball. It was Emma wearing the off white gown, Regina wearing the purple gown and the one that made Hector drop the cups as he saw how beautiful Zelena looked in the emerald green gown that made her look like a goddess. It was then that everyone heard the glasses shatter on the floor which made Hector pick everything up as Zelena ran over to him as she said "Oh Hector let me help you" as Hector looked up at Zelena as he said "No it's okay I got this you just go sit down I got this. And besides I don't want your beautiful dress get ruined." Zelena blushed at what Hector said as Emma, and Regina came over to where Zelena and Hector were at as John laughed out "It seems that Zelena made my nephew drop his glass. What am I going to do to you Hector?" Hector sighed as he stood up from where he was standing as he said "Excuse me I have to take this mess to the trash" as then Hector left the ladies with John and Stacy. Stacy walked up to Zelena as she said "So where did you guys get those dresses? I've never seen something so gorgeous" Emma chimed in with "Oh we just got this from a special dress shop" Regina smiled as she continued with "Yes one where you get to customize your gown. So where did you get yours Stacy" Stacy smirked as she said "Oh from Macy's they always had great stuff there. So have you ever been to theses balls before?" Emma and Regina nodded as Zelena blushed as she said "Well I haven't really been to one before" as then Stacy giggled out with "Oh you'll like it Zelena, the dancing and the music you'll have a ball." Both Stacy and John laughed as all three of the ladies gave out a nervous giggle.

Hector appeared again with drinks in his hands as he said "Here I got you ladies drinks" as Stacy held out her hand to take the drink but sadly she watched as Hector gave the drinks to Emma, Regina, and Zelena. Stacy humph as Hector didn't even see his uncle or the woman he had a crush on as he talked to Zelena, her sister, and her friend. Stacy looked at them angry as John whispered in her ear "See what I mean he's in love with her. He didn't even notice you at all, we need to do something about this; if this continues he'll remember who he was and you know how angry she'll get if she finds out." Stacy watched as Zelena giggled at what Hector said as she humph again as she whispered to John "Well if you ask me she's a bitch! Everything that Hector is saying isn't that funny, and besides she looks like a little slut" John whispered back "So what you did was an act for them?" Stacy looked at John as she said "Of course it was an act! Those dresses that they were wearing make me sick! I'm going to get a drink" as then Stacy walked away from John to go to the punch table as John continued to watch Hector being sweet to the three ladies before him.

Hector smiled at Zelena as Regina said "I think Emma and I will go check the food table. If that is okay with you Hector" Hector nodded as he said "No that's fine, the food here is okay but I hope you like steak." Emma and Regina smiled as they said "Of course" as both ladies left Zelena and Hector alone letting them talk to each other. As then music started to play as Zelena got really excited as she said "Oh Hector let's go dancing" Hector looked at her scared as he said "Oh but I've never dance before" Zelena reassured him with "Oh come on I believe you could dance. . . . Come on" as then Zelena took Hector's hand as he looked at her like a scared timid dear as she pulled him along to the dance floor.

At the dance floor Zelena held her hand up as Hector followed her gesture as she helped him put his hand on her back and as then they started to dance. They had started into a waltz as Zelena looked at Hector sweetly as he looked at her in all. John watched in shocked as Hector danced with Zelena beautifully as he watched Hector spin Zelena around him and waltz around people of those that were dancing on the dance floor. On the other side of the room Regina smiled at the sight of her sister and Hades dancing around the floor like a true prince and princess. Regina knew that Zelena had gone through a lot, and that Hades had gone through a lot as well. But Regina knew that Hades had to have his memories back, but for today at least they could at least have this moment. Zelena spoke sweetly "See I told you that you could dance" Hector blushed as he said while dancing with Zelena "It's weird but I've never danced before. . . . I've always wanted to learn but my parents didn't have to time to take me." Zelena said "Well you're a natural" Hector smiled at Zelena as he said "Thanks" as then the music stopped which made both Zelena and Hector stop for only a seconded until another song came on. As then the song 'I don't want to set the world on fire' came on which made Hector looked at Zelena as he said "I feel like I've heard this song before, have you heard of this song" Zelena sighed as she looked down at the ground as she knew that song before. It was the same song that Hades had in his car while he drove her to a secret spot to have dinner with him.

Zelena looked back at Hector as he took her hand again and danced with Zelena again making her look into his eyes again. Hector spoke in a husky tone "This will sound so crazy Zelena but I feel like I want to ask you something when I hear this song. I don't know what but I just feel like I do you know" Zelena couldn't help it as she sighed out "Yes" Hector looked at her as he noticed that Zelena was looking at him with beautiful hazy eyes. As then Hector started to dance Zelena towards the door of the ballroom and then he turned around as he took her hand as he whispered to her as he said "I want to show you something" as then both of them walked to the doors. He walked Zelena through the doors and then to Zelena's surprise it was the art gallery.

 _ **In the Colonial Art Gallery**_

Beth and Jak stopped behind the back way for the gallery. As they got off their bikes Beth then said "Okay we need to check on the door to see if it really had a key code or something. I don't think that they would let us waltz in there" Jak got off his bike and walked over to see that there was nothing as he said "I don't think we need to worry about that. It seems that it would be easy to blow the key hole just to open it." Beth smiled as she walked over to the door and pulled out a bobby pin as she said "I think this will do instead of blowing the lock up." Jak smiled at her as did Daxter as Beth put the bobby pin in and turned it as a clicking sound was heard. This made the door unlock and open for them. They went in carefully as Jak put Daxter down as he said "Go for it" as Daxter was going to go up into the vents all three of them heard voices as they all hid behind a wall in front of them as whomever those voices where that were coming in. Beth realized who it was as she whispered to Jak that was next to her "It's Hector and Zelena" as Jak whispered back with "Then let us go to John's office now before he spots us." Both nodded and went quietly to where John's office is as Beth did the same thing as before when they went into the gallery. Success as the clicking noise happened as Beth opened the door and both she and Jak with Daxter on his shoulder went into the office as they closed the door behind them making sure that Hector and Zelena didn't hear them.

Zelena looked at Hector as she said "I didn't know that the ball was in the art gallery, I just thought that the ball was in a building on its own." Hector smiled as he said "Well my uncle doesn't really like to tell everyone about it, but I figured we could have some time to ourselves you know from all the dancing and stuff." Zelena smiled at him sweetly as he took her hand again and walked her to the other exhibits at the gallery. Finally Hector took Zelena to the very painting that he wanted to show her; Zelena looked at the painting as it showed her that it was her and Hades in the very place she lived in the palace in the Emerald City. Zelena could even remember as to what happened that every day.

 _ **Zelena's Memory Flash back**_

Zelena walks in to her palace as she says "There you are. . . . What's this" as then Hades had already picked up candles as he blow on one as he said "Dinner to celebrate" then blow the other candle as he put it down as Zelena said "You saw" Hades smiled as he continued while he did a hand gesture "Of course I saw you were wonderful I knew you would exceed. . . . Come sit". Zelena went up the steps as she said while sitting down "So is this a farewell dinner before you return" as then Hades spoke sweetly to her "No. . . . I'm not going back to the Underworld Zelena" Zelena then said "But you said you needed. . . . Oh" as then Hades said "Yes" Zelena then said "Do you think that you and me" Hades looked down at Zelena as he said "True love".

Zelena looked up to Hades said "You can't tell me that you feel something too" as Zelena scooted up on the chair while saying "Yes but we just met" as then Hades comforts her by saying "I know, I know" as then he kneeled down to her to get to her level as he continued "But when we were on that bicycle and I had my arms were around you" he took her hands into his in a romantic gesture as he continued "I haven't felt something that I felt in eons. . . . My, my heart fluttered. . . . . Just for a moment. . . . And I truly believe that once we kiss my heart will start again. . . . I'll be free and we can be together" as they both were about to kiss Zelena stopped as she stood up from her chair as she spoke out "No" as Hades said "No what" as Zelena turned to him as she continued "How can I be so stupid" then Hades looked at her confused as he said "What are you talking about?" Zelena looked at him as she said "I almost believed you" when Hades said "It's the truth I promise" as Zelena continued "You want me to kiss you to free you from the Underworld. . . . Then you'll have the power to steal this brain to enact my time travel spell for you. . . . And only you, because that is what I would do" Hades looked at her sadly as he said "No" Zelena spoke again "You want revenge and you'll never be satisfied by it. . . . You need this spell, you need to go back to beat your brother just like how I have to go back to beating my sister. . . . Love is not enough" while doing a hand gesture Hades looks at Zelena sadly as he pleas "No Zelena I don't want that I want you" as he walks around the table standing in front of her.

Hades gets closer to Zelena as he confesses "I love you" Zelena shook her head as she said "No one could love me" Hades was about to say something but couldn't as Zelena continued as she looked at Hades "But if you did you wouldn't take my best chance at revenge" it was then that Hades looked down at the floor as Zelena hatefully told Hades "Go back to your brim stone. . . . I never want to see your face again" as then Hades looked at Zelena hatefully as he seethed out "You will regret this Zelena" as then he lifted his arms up as blue flames circled around him making him disappeared from Zelena's sight. As then Zelena stood in the spot that Hades disappeared from as she had a sad look on her face once again.

 _ **End of flash back**_

Zelena looked at Hector as he said "Actually this wasn't it, but come here" Zelena walked up to where Hector was standing at as she saw the very thing that he wanted to show her. It was her necklace that she wore in Oz the one that kept her powers in check, the very one that Glenda gave her and that she thought she could trust in the good witch. Zelena looked at Hector as she said "How did you. . . . . I mean where this from was anyway?" Hector looked at the necklace as he said "Well it just showed up on my uncle's desk one day and he wanted to look at it more carefully so I took the honor of looking at it. I think it might have belonged to that beautiful lady in the painting" Zelena blushed as Hector continued "The stone is emerald I know it is and the necklace must be gold. I've never seen anything like this, and it's beautiful kind of like your eyes Zelena" Zelena blushed even more as he said that. Zelena looked away from him but only to hear him say "Oh did I hurt you I'm so sorry if I hurt you" Zelena turned around to Hector as she said sweetly "Oh no you didn't anything, I'm fine. Do you think that we could stay here for a while" Hector smiled at her as he said "Sure why not. Let me get some drinks and we'll look at some more paintings if you want to."

As Hector walked out of the gallery for a moment Zelena looked at the necklace as she admires the painting next to it. Zelena looked at it to see that it was her and Hades in the Underworld where he had told her that he had created 'Under Brooke' for her. As Zelena walked up to the painting more closely as she heard a voice coming from behind her saying "Well I never would have thought that the Wicked Witch of the West would have come here. I never would have thought that it was you" as then Zelena turned around to see Stacy in front of her giving off an evil vibe. Zelena was about to walk away from Stacy as she said "I don't know what you're talking about" as then Stacy grabbed Zelena's arm as she said "Oh I think you do Zelena. The woman in the paintings with Hades is you, and to think that if you had told Hades that you truly loved him maybe this wouldn't be happening now" Zelena pulled her arm free as she said "How did you know" Stacy walked up to her as she whispered in Zelena's ear "Oh by the way you look at Hector. . . . . It's so cute how you think that you could get his memories back. Oh I almost forgot your sassy sister Regina is it and Emma Swan I must say that you ladies must have fooled us at first but not now. We know what you ladies are and there is no way we're going to take Hades from us." Zelena looked at her angry as she said "Why I" but Stacy stopped her by saying "Go on use your magic on me let's see if Hector will ever love you if you through one of those fire balls on me."

As if on cue Hector appeared with drinks in his hands as he said "Stacy what are you doing back here in the gallery?" Stacy looked at Hector as she said "Oh I was looking for both you and Miss Mills here to tell you that your uncle wants to talk to you. I was just talking to Miss Miller about the paintings and she agrees with me. Don't you Miss Mills" Zelena looked at both of them as she saw a smirk on Stacy's face as she sighed out "Yes she was just telling me how sad the lady in the painting was. I suppose we should held back to the ball" Hector gave the drink to Zelena as Stacy, Hector and Zelena walked back to the ball.

 _ **In John's office**_

Beth went to John's desk as Jak went to the wall where the books are kept; both of them looked through as Daxter got on the desk as he said "I don't like this place" Beth replied back with "I know Daxter but we need to look for things that will prove our theory" as then Jak pulled out one of the books as he opened it he said "Well we can say that this was just for show, there is nothing in this book it's all blank." Beth looked at Jak as she said "So all of those books are blank" Jak nodded as Beth looked down at the desk to see that the druse were locked as she unlocked them with her bobby pin and pulled out the druse that she noticed something that shouldn't be in there. Beth looked at Jak as she held out a crystal that had nothing but Zelena in it. As Jak whispered out "Is that" Beth nodded as she answered "It's Hades dreams, John must be working for Christy. It's the only explanation to all of this" as then Daxter pulled a file on the desk as he said "You guys need to look at this" as then Beth and Jak were going through all the files that John had in his office. To see who these people really were.

 _ **Back at the ball**_

Everyone sat at a table with everyone talking; Hector looked at Zelena as she talked to Regina as he thought 'She's so beautiful, wait I shouldn't be think of her like that. . . . But I can't help it, that I have to look at her' as then Stacy said "Earth to Hector, earth to Hector" Hector looked at Stacy as he said "What?" Stacy spoke in a nasty tone "Didn't you hear what I said" Hector looked back at Zelena as he said "Not really no" just as Stacy was about to say something Hector got up from his chair as he said "I'm going to get something to drink. . . . I'll be right back" as Hector left the table Stacy looked at Zelena talking to Regina as she whispered out "I'll get you yet you slut of the west!" Zelena looked at the dance floor as she said to Regina "Do you think that Hector will dance with me again" Regina smiled at her as she said "I think he would, he's seems to think of you more than just a friend" Zelena smiled at her sister as she said "Thanks for being here with me" Regina hugged her sister as she said "It's okay don't worry about it" as then Regina let her sister go as Zelena got up from the table and was about to walk to the dance floor.

Stacy gave a forceful nod to Tai and Lucy as both ladies walked over to Zelena as Tai said "What a beautiful dress. . . . Opus" as then Zelena watched helplessly as Tia spilled punch all over her dress making her squeak at the coldness from the drink and then Lucy put her hand on Zelena's front dress where her breasts were covered as Lucy said "Opus this dress is so cheap" ripping the gown in front of Zelena; Regina got up from the table and was about to do something when Emma came to her aid as she said "Regina we can't if we use magic they'll know" Regina looked at Emma as she angrily whispered out "Those ladies just ripped my sister's dress! They need to be paid for what they did" Emma whispered back with "I know and karma will get them but not now." Zelena looked at the ladies as she looked down to see that the gown that she once wore was now like a robe falling to the floor leaving her only in her bra and panties. Zelena fell to the floor looking up at the ladies who were laughing at her as she started to cry. But no one could hear Zelena crying from all the men at the ball whistling at her like a stripper.

What happened next no one could ever believe it; Hector returned back from the punch table to see that Zelena was on the floor crying as Tai and Lucy laughing at her. Hector put down his drink as he walked over to the laughing ladies as he said in a loud angry tone "Enough! Leave Zelena Mills alone, and if I see you ever try to hurt Zelena again I will make you regret this! You got that Tai and Lucy" both ladies looked at Hector scared for the first time in their lives as they both nodded and walked away from them. Hector took off his coat and wrapped it around Zelena as he picked her up bridal style and whispered "It's okay I got you, no one is going to hurt you ever again." Everyone watched as Emma walked ahead of them as Regina and Hector still holding Zelena to the steps that of the ball. Once in front where the person is keeping the coats Emma looked at the man as she said "Can we have our coats please" the man nodded as he gave Emma their coats as to when they came in. Regina looked at Hector as she said "It's okay we'll take my sister home" as then Hector looked at her serious as he said "No, I'll take her home. . . . . Come with me" Regina looked at Hector odd as she was given her coat from Emma and both ladies followed Hector out of the place they were in and outside of the place where a limbo was waiting for them.

Emma opened the door as Hector placed Zelena who was now asleep in first while he sat next to her as Emma and Regina followed in. The limbo driver looked behind him as he said "Where am I going sir" Hector said "Take us to the Holiday Inn. . . . . When we get there I want you to wait for me" the limbo driver nodded as he drove them back to the hotel that Emma, Regina, and Zelena stayed at.


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams that should have been

_**Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. I would like to thank the person that placed a comment on this story, and it really helped with what I needed to do with the story. Also to let everyone know that since that person placed a comment I won't be deleting the story anytime soon. Also this chapter will have sex in it so like I said before in other chapters if you don't like to read any sex in it then don't read this, but if you don't mind then go right ahead and read it.**_

 ** _Before I let everyone continue to read this chapter yet there is some other things that I need to let everyone know. First off I probably won't be able to put up another chapter for a while only because I will be on vacation in Williamsburg VA and will be down there for a week, so that is why I won't be able to put a chapter up so soon. Also there are other stories too that I will probably be doing so if I haven't updated this one it's only because I have been writing the other stories from the other site and the story "The Snow Queen". So I just want everyone to know that is the reason why there won't be a chapter updated so soon, but this story will probably be on hold because of what I just said earlier._** _ **Once again please leave a comment/suggestion to this story, because I do like to hear from you guys of what you think about it. So now on with the chapter, and I hope that everyone will have a great summer too. So now on with the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Dreams of that should have been**_

 _ **At the Hotel**_

Hector let Emma and Regina out of the limbo first as he got out last and picked up Zelena again. He followed both Emma and Regina into the hotel and into the elevator as Regina said "Hector you don't have to do this we can take Zelena" Hector looked at her serious again as he said "No I want to bring her into the room. I shouldn't have made her come if I knew that those ladies did what they did to her" Emma looked at him sadly as she said "You didn't know Hector. Once we get to our room you can" Hector looked at Emma as he said "No I'm not leaving her until I get her to her bedroom. Once there I'll leave" as then they finally got to their floor and walked out of the elevator. Then down the hall and right in front of their room; Emma put the key card in and opened the door to the pent house. Emma, Regina, and Hector with Zelena in his arms walked into the room Henry heard them come in as he was about to say something Regina whispered to him and Violet "Not right now later" as they watched as Hector took Zelena to her bedroom where her and Regina sleep.

Hector placed Zelena on her bed as he watched her sigh out "Hector" it made Hector blush as he watched her wrapping herself in his coat as then Regina came in as she whispered "You can leave now she's safe" Hector looked at Regina as he said "I'm so sorry that Tai and Lucy did that to her. I didn't want that to happen to her" Regina put her hand on him as she said "I know, oh your coat" Hector looked back at Zelena as he said "Let her keep it" then walked out of the room with Regina following behind him and closing the door. Regina then said "But it's your coat, and it's a little cold out there. Shouldn't you" Hector turned back to Regina as he said "It's fine. Let her look at it as a gift, and apology for what just happened to her. Thank you for coming to the ball, I really hope she can forgive me for what happened today." Regina walked Hector to their door as she opened it she said in a kind tone "Thank you for what you did, and for the evening" as then Hector nodded and left the room with Regina closing the door behind him.

Regina walked back to where Henry and Violet were sitting at as she said "Well how did you guys hold up" Henry looked his moms as he said "Well we were asked by Beth and Jak to help them see if anyone was coming but they figured out that it was Zelena and Hector coming in. Regina spoke again "It was great until your aunt got her dress ripped by a couple of bullies at the ball. I wish Snow and everyone saw how happy my sister was at the ball. The way she was dancing with Hades" as then Emma appeared as she said "Did you notice when those ladies ripped and laughed at Zelena that Hector was acting like him back there. It was Hades I just know it" Henry went to his room for only a second and then came back with the book out with him to show them. Henry opened the pages as he said "See it's showing him being protective of Zelena" as Emma and Regina sat next to him to see what he was talking about. As then Regina gasped out "That's at the ball. . . . . But how is that possible for this to be shown right now, it doesn't make any sense for this to be in here." Emma looked at Henry as she said "Did you right this in here, or did it just appear like how it appeared to you like last time?" Henry looked at them as he said "It appeared like last time" Violet spoke next "Yes and it was showing us how Beth and Jak were able to break in to the gallery. To be honest I've never seen anyone capable of doing that" everyone continued to talk about what when Regina and Emma were at the ball.

 _ **In the Zelena's and Regina's bedroom**_

Zelena laid in her bed with Hector's dress coat still around her as if she could still smell his scent on it dreaming of what could be or could have been if she had kissed Hades back when. Sadly what she didn't know was that someone was already in the room with her and it wasn't her sister Regina. Stacy looked at the sleeping Zelena as she smirked at her seeing that the once wicked witch sleeping like a beautiful princess waiting for her prince to come. Stacy looked back at the door to see if Regina and Emma would come in but nothing happened as she looked back at Zelena as she whispered "You thought you got away so easily. . . . You have another thing coming you slut of the west, and I'm going to make sure you never get near Hector ever again." Stacy went up to Zelena as she unfolded the coat carefully revealing to Stacy Zelena's body; she noticed that Zelena was wearing a black bra with no straps and her panties where black with emerald green lacing. Stacy then pulled down Zelena's panties as she got a better view of Zelena's pussy; with a little bit of red fuzzy pubic hair and showing off her well tone body that made Stacy want to scream. She had noticed that Zelena looked like a beautiful goddess and deep down she knew that if Hades ever got his memories back that he would belong to Zelena forever which she couldn't let that happen.

Stacy placed her hand close to Zelena's pussy as she used her finger to go into Zelena's pussy while her other two to open the folds of her pussy. Stacy smirked as she watched as Zelena let out a cute moan as she massaged her pussy; as then Stacy went faster making Zelena made a 'm' sound, and then Stacy smirked even more as Zelena gasped as she let herself hit her climax letting all of her juices come out and covering Stacy's fingers. Stacy pulled her fingers away from Zelena as she licked it as she smirked at Zelena. Then Stacy pulled out a crystal out of her pocket as she whispered out "Let's see if you can get away from this" as then Stacy put her fingers back into Zelena's pussy and up her virginal as she shoved it farther into Zelena's cervix. Then she pulled her fingers out of Zelena as she whispered again "Every time you see or think of Hades you're going to masturbate so much that you'll wet the floor with you juices." After Stacy said that she disappeared from Zelena leaving her to her own devices.

 _ **Zelena's dream**_

In the dream Zelena was back in Oz but something was off; she walked into the palace to see Hades standing there with two candles in his hand as he blow into them each as she said "Hades? What are you" as then it hit her as to what this dream was and that this was her memory of that day. So at first she started to play everything out that very day Zelena walks in to her palace as she says "There you are. . . . What's this" as then Hades had already picked up candles as he blow on one as he said "Dinner to celebrate" then blow the other candle as he put it down as Zelena said "You saw" Hades smiled as he continued while he did a hand gesture "Of course I saw you were wonderful I knew you would exceed. . . . Come sit". Zelena went up the steps as she said while sitting down "So is this a farewell dinner before you return" as then Hades spoke sweetly to her "No. . . . I'm not going back to the Underworld Zelena" Zelena then said "But you said you needed. . . . Oh" as then Hades said "Yes" Zelena then said "Do you think that you and me" Hades looked down at Zelena as he said "True love".

Zelena looked up to Hades said "You can't tell me that you feel something too" as Zelena scooted up on the chair while saying "Yes but we just met" as then Hades comforts her by saying "I know, I know" as then he kneeled down to her to get to her level as he continued "But when we were on that bicycle and I had my arms were around you" he took her hands into his in a romantic gesture as he continued "I haven't felt something that I felt in eons. . . . My, my heart fluttered. . . . . Just for a moment. . . . And I truly believe that once we kiss my heart will start again. . . . I'll be free and we can be together" Zelena knew that this was just a dream only a dream but she wished so badly that this was what really happened, no what should have happened to her with Hades. As Hades was about to kiss Zelena passionately kissed him back which caught him off guard; he never expected her to kiss her back but something about this kiss made him knew that this was only a dream. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Hades and Zelena took a breather as Hades said "What came of this?" Zelena looked at him sadly as she whispered out "I should have kissed you and told you that love is enough. That I love you" Hades took her hands as he said "Zelena" she looked into his beautiful blue eyes as she said "Have me" Hades looked at her shocked as he said "What did you say" Zelena got up from the table as she whimpered out "Have me now. . . . . . . Make love to me Hades I want you inside me" as then Hades stood up as Zelena walked in front of him and trying to unbutton his vest as he stopped her while saying "This isn't you. . . . You're not thinking straight Zelena, and why are you" Zelena cried out "I want you Hades. . . . . Make love to me please" Hades looked into her hazel eyes to see the pleading look in it.

Hades pushed all the stuff that he had set up for their dinner and then pushed Zelena on the table making her moan as they kissed passionately. As they stopped kissing for a moment Hades ripped Zelena's black dress off of her making her naked to him; which only wanted her to rip off his clothes, so Hades let her as she rip off his clothing. He let her ripped off his vest, tie, shirt, and to take off his pants showing her his godly like body. Zelena looked at him up and down as she saw his well tone muscles that would make any girl squeal with joy. Zelena turned around to Hades as she showed him her ass as if she was telling him to take her from behind. Hades moved up to her as he whispered "Are you sure? Once I do this there is no going back" Zelena moaned out "Yes" as then Hades shoved his 10 inch dick into Zelena making her purr like a kitten for him. Hades pumped in and out of her hard as he felt her walls tightening around his dick as Zelena grabbed the table as she felt him pound her making her arch her back out of pleasure. Zelena screamed out "Oh Hades" as if this had fueled him Hades went faster as Zelena moaned with sounds of sex with 'm's and 'o's which only fueled him more. As then Zelena stood up forcing Hades to massage her breasts as while pumping in and out of her; he went faster and faster as Zelena screamed out "Oh Hades, OH Hades, OOOH Hades. . . . . . AH, OH, I. . . . . . I can't take this anymore if you continue this I'm going to. . . . ." as then Hades growled out "Then come my love, come to me and let me fill you with my seed." As if he had just said the magic word Zelena did a big fat 'OH' as she hit her climax and making her juices fall on to dick while his seed pumped all the way into her.

Both of them fell to the table gasping for air as Zelena gasped out "That was amazing" Hades smiled at her as he said "You haven't seen anything yet" as then Hades stood up and pulled his dick out of her Zelena turned around to him as she was about to rub her breasts he stopped her as he said in a godly like tone "Let us go to bed and have some more fun." Zelena let him pick her up bridal style as he stepped down from the steps and then to her bedroom that was in a secret compartment and laid her on the bed for to him she had looked like a goddess with her hair disarrayed and her green skin looking more radiant than ever. Hades smirked at her as if she could read his mind she spread her legs to him as he crawled up to her on the queen size bed and started to suck on her pussy. Zelena couldn't help it as she moaned and massaged her breasts as he did this make him suck on her harder. Zelena lifted her legs up and over his head giving her more access to her pussy which only sucked on her harder. This only made Zelena moan even more as she felt him suck on her pussy like a hungry baby wanting milk from its mother. Zelena screamed out "OH Hades" as then she let herself released into his mouth making him drink her all up; as he came up for air Zelena smiled at him as she gasped out again "Second time today Hades, you must be horny now from all that sucking. . . . . Shall I treat you of that problem" Hades smirked at Zelena even more as he let her lift her legs off of him as he turned over on the bed to give her the access that she needed to suck on him.

Zelena got off the bed to only get back on it to get ready to suck on Hades dick; as she kneeled in front of him of his manhood as she put her mouth around it and started to suck on it. Hades lean back on his arms enjoying the sensation of Zelena sucking on his manhood that he growled like animal which only fueled Zelena to suck on him harder. Each time she did this Hades had to grab the sheets making come to his climax a little too soon as he growled out "OH god Zelena" as he let his seed release Zelena drank him up tasting his salty juices making her pull her mouth off of his dick and gasping for air. Hades smirked at the sight of her as she was covered in his juices as he gasped out "Ride me my love." As then Zelena crawled up to Hades and straddled him like she would ride a horse. Then started moving up and down on his dick; Hades watched as Zelena bounced on his dick making him loving the wonder of her breast bouncing for him as she went up and down on his dick, and only made him growl even more which only fueled Zelena even more.

Faster and faster as Zelena arched her back making Hades grab her breasts while massaging them making her go even faster as she moaned and made 'm's sounds that made Hades kiss her as she leaned into him while doing it. After hours of making love to each other both of them finally hit their climaxes together as Zelena moaned out "OH Hades ah" as then both of them laid on the bed once both had their fill of each other. Zelena laid on Hades chest while he lay on the billow of the bed with Zelena's hair displayed all of her red hair like a goddess. Hades looked at Zelena as he watched her breathing becoming at peace of what she just did; but he knew that this had to be discussed and that it had to be discussed now. Hades spoke in a sweet tone "Zelena we need to talk" Zelena didn't look at him first only to say "This is what should have happened" as Hades replied back with "You understand that this is a dream don't you" Zelena looked up at him as she whispered out "You knew all this time" Hades shook his head as Zelena laid her head back on his chest. Zelena continued "You know when I saw the real you out there didn't even remember me at all it killed me inside. I just didn't like that you didn't remember me" Hades sighed as he said "So that is why you thought that if you had said 'yes' to me this day then things would have been different for us. Zelena please understand that you can't change the past, you can only learn from them." Zelena looked up to him as she said "But if" Hades hushed her by kissing her lips as he continued "The thing I wanted to ask you is why you came after me you could be enjoying your time with your beautiful baby."

Zelena looked at him with teary eyes as she said "But I love you. . . . I had to come get you" Hades hushed her again with a kiss as he continued again "Now what I have to ask you is very important and I don't want you to think it over okay" Zelena just looked at him as he said "I want you to forget me" Zelena cried out "No" as Hades continued again "Zelena you have to the minute you kiss me I'll remember everything and it won't be like this. I'll find a way to get my memories back but you have to head back to Storybrooke and forget about me." Zelena cried out again "No I won't I'll get you back your memories. I will get them" but Hades hushed her again by kissing her as he got done as he said "Now rest my love, it will be time for you to wake up and this dream will be over. So now enjoy it while it lasts and I will stay with you." Zelena lay back on his chest enjoying the moment that they had in the dream that both her and Hades shared just recently.


	12. Chapter 12: Beth talks to Bentley

_**Just to let everyone know that I don't own "Once Upon a time" or any of the video game characters that will be in this story that will be mentioned. Okay I'm really sorry for not putting this up so soon; the reason that I didn't put it up so soon was because I was busy looking for a job and doing other stories that I haven't been putting this chapter up. Not only that but I was trying to make this chapter not dealing with sex so much since it's on this site and I wanted to make sure I don't put too much of it. Anyway I've applied to Macy's Logistics and I don't know yet if I have the job yet but if I do then I won't be putting up not so many chapters up for this story or any others for that matter.**_

 ** _So on a different subject I got to go see "Suicide Squad" and I loved it! I've started a story on that one and I don't really know if I want to post that one on this site or on the other site that I'm on as well. Something about watching misunderstood people makes me want to watch it, and it was the most exciting movie that I've ever seen in my life. Anyway so now on with the chapter._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Beth sends Bentley some information**_

 _ **Back in the Hotel**_

Regina was about to go into her room where her sister was sleeping as then everyone heard the door opened and closed at the same time. Regina walked back to where the noise as was at as she saw that it was Beth and Jak with Daxter on his shoulder. Regina followed them in the other room when Beth and Jak sat on the couch and then took out some kind of device as she held it up to her face as Beth said "Ratchet, Sly can you guys hear us we need to talk" after what seem to be a hour or two Ratchet appeared in the device saying "What's up" Jak was next to say "Look we need you guys to check something out, and did you guys get the key." Sly stood next to Ratchet as he said "Well give us the information that you want us to figure out first and then we'll tell you what happened when you guys left." Beth held out her the device that held all the stuff that they found out from John's office as she plugged it into the device that she had in her hand then snapped her fingers making the device disappear and they noticed that her brothers got it when Ratchet said "Got it" then Sly quickly took the device to Bentley as fast as he could. Ratchet looked at Beth as he said "So how is Hades? Does he have his memories back, or is he really a dork" Beth looked at him as she whispered out in a kidding annoyance "Ratchet" as Emma said "Why do you want to know if Hades became a dork anyway?"

Ratchet gave some thought as he said "Well if he's changed any" Beth rolled her eyes at him as they looked at him again as she said "We'll talk about that later. . . . . So have you guys figured out who these people are yet?" As if on cue Bentley appeared right beside Ratchet with Clank next to him as he said "Yes well it's not really good though. . . . . But the one name John is really a Blackheart which is some kind of demon that makes the person miserable, the one name Stacy is actually name Madera who is a demon who deals with sex, and the man name Steven is actually name Gibber and he's a demon bouncer that hangs around Madera for sex. I think they might be a couple which I don't think it's good for Hades if he's in love with her." Beth looked at Bentley as she said "I had a feeling that something was up with those people. . . . . The problem is that if we force Hades his memories on him there might be some consequences on him later on." Then Bentley said "Well then you guys have to figure out something and soon from what Ratchet and Sly had told us that Christy is going to make her move soon."

Beth thought for a second as she said "What if we get Hades to ask Zelena out on a date? Would that stop the other two from doing anything from hurting Hades?" Bentley thought for a second too as he responded with "Maybe, but something would have to happen to make him want to go out with her on a date. And I don't think that will happen anytime soon, just from the way Ratchet and Sly told me is what I'm just basing this on." Regina then said "What if we told Hector that Stacy isn't what she seems would that work?" Jak looked at Regina as he said "No he wouldn't believe you, and with your sister telling him that he still wouldn't believe it either. He'll just think she's jealous about it. The thing would be that we would have to see this Stacy person do something that would make Hades leave her."

Beth thought only for a second as she looked at them as she said "We'll have to let it play out if this Stacy person is going to do what I think she might do then everything will play out as it should." Regina looked at Beth as she said "Why would you say that? You didn't see what they did to my sister at the ball!" Jak was next to respond "We've seen her type, she's the kind of person who will boost about herself and even have sex with any guy she's meets. It won't be long for her to slip badly" as then Zelena walked in on them as she yawned out "What's going on?" Regina looked at her sister as she said "We're just talking about what we need to do to get Hades out of here" the minute Regina said that Zelena fell to the floor as Regina screamed out "ZELENA!"

Regina ran over to her sister as she watched in horror as she saw her sister was shaking uncontrollably as Emma went to Regina's side as she said "What's wrong with her! She's shaking uncontrollably something is wrong with her" Beth looked at the device as she said "Bentley we'll call you back" Bentley nodded as the device went off as Beth and Jak went over to Zelena. Beth looked at her closely as she noticed something shining from her panties as Beth looked at Regina while saying "Regina you need to take Zelena back in the bedroom. Jak you stay with Henry, Emma come with me" as then Regina used her magic to carry Zelena back into the bedroom while Emma and Beth followed behind them.

 _ **Back in the Regina's and Zelena's bedroom**_

Regina placed Zelena back on her bed with the help of her magic while Emma locked the door behind her as Beth went to Zelena. Beth looked at Regina as she said "I need you to hold her down for only a second" Regina nodded as she held her sister as Beth waved her hand over Zelena which made her stop shaking uncontrollably as Emma gasped out "Regina there was something in Zelena's crotch! What the hell" Beth looked at them as she said "It's a sex spell that makes the person uh you know" Regina looked at Zelena's sleeping form now as she said "Do you mean to tell me that someone put something in my sister to have her fell what? Sexy or wetting themselves" Emma thought for a second as she then said "Wait she started to shake uncontrollably when you mentioned Hades name! You don't think that it was from that Stacy person do you" Beth nodded as Regina growled out "I'm going to make that bitch pay!"

Beth sighed as she said "Let's get out of this room and talk some more. Your sister has been through a lot and needs her rest clearly" as then all three of the ladies left the room leaving Zelena to sleep a little while longer.

 _ **Back outside of the bedroom**_

Beth, Emma, and Regina sat back on the couch while Jak and Henry with Violet setting there with them; they all continued to discuss as to what they need to do to get Hades back and sending where Christy needs to go.


End file.
